<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Idolize by bulletincookie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867912">Idolize</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletincookie/pseuds/bulletincookie'>bulletincookie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotionally Constipated Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fluff, Good Parent Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Idiots in Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, Secret Relationship, Soft Jaskier | Dandelion, Some Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:41:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22867912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bulletincookie/pseuds/bulletincookie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ciri's favorite musician just happens to have a concert happening in the city near her birthday, and she convinces Geralt to get tickets. Geralt was expecting the audience full of screaming teenage girls. What he wasn't expecting was to get a crush on the singer.</p><p>It's fine though, it's not like he'll just run into someone famous on the street right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>324</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1143</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Interesting Character and/or Interesting Relationship Development</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Hell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Me: -already has a multichapter fic in the works-<br/>Also me: hey what if I started another fic</p><p>A big thanks to the Toss a Coin 18+ server for helping me develop this idea!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>This was Hell. Geralt would have been convinced that he had died and went to Hell, if it weren't for Ciri cheering next to him. He already made a note in his head to pick up some lemon and honey tea for her after the concert was over.</p>
<p>Somehow, the stars aligned just right to have Ciri's favorite singer performing in town close to her birthday. She begged Geralt to let her take the day off of school, and to get her a ticket. Of course, since she was only 15, Geralt insisted on going with her to make sure nobody tried anything.</p>
<p>Unfortunately, this meant Geralt was now surrounded by a bunch of teenage girls screaming and singing along when the chorus of a song hit. He stuck out like a sore thumb, dressed in dark clothes and a leather jacket in a sea of colorful clothes and glitter.</p>
<p>His head hurt. He couldn't imagine how bad it would be if he didn't think to bring earplugs. It was just enough to muffle the screaming, but not enough to block out the singer's voice. He put on a deep set frown that stayed there the entire time to try to convince himself he didn't actually enjoy the man's voice.</p>
<p>It was inappropriate, how his jeans were so tight and ripped in a few strategic places on his thighs in between embroidered patches of flowers that crept up his calves, and when he turned around, there were some even on the curve of his ass. They matched the flowers embroidered on a ripped up jean vest, that hung barely over a tank top to show off his lean muscled arms. How could he present himself to a bunch of teenagers like that?</p>
<p>Geralt grimaced. He would have to be talking with Ciri about her choice in musicians. At least he seemed to be subdued with his dance moves as he swayed around with the microphone.</p>
<p>He was almost thankful when the songs started to slow down. The songs turned softer and sad, as the man crooned into the microphone above the audience. Geralt could see even from here that his skin was flushed all over from the exertion of the concert and sweat was beaded on his forehead. He wondered how tough it was for him, to sing out for hours without much of a break.</p>
<p>"Alright, this is the last song of the night my dears! You've all been a wonderful crowd!" the singer called, followed by a wave of cheering and screaming from the crowd as the soft guitar started up.</p>
<p>"<em>The fairer sex they often call it…</em>" the man started, his eyes lidding as he swayed back and forth. Geralt tuned out the crowd singing along around him as the song continued. He had been wondering why so many cared for his music. It was clear this was his most popular song, the audience was singing along to every word.</p>
<p>The song itself was melancholic, singing of…something Geralt couldn't entirely understand. It pulled him in, a whirlwind of emotion. Fitting, he realized, when the singer murmured out something about a storm on the horizon. He sang this song the most passionately of all of the songs of the night. Geralt couldn't help but wonder if the others were truly just warmup.</p>
<p>Hsi voice broke on a few of the words, and Geralt felt his heart skip at the sound. His voice truly was heavenly. And he wasn't too bad looking now that he wasn't prancing around the stage making a fool of himself trying to look cool for the audience. The singer swooned and bent back, so far that Geralt was worried he would break something or fall over, but somehow he stayed upright. The way the stage lights caught on his skin, sheened with sweat, made him look as if he was glowing.</p>
<p>The song suddenly took a sharp turn as the singer gasped in a breath. His eyes, which were traveling over the crowd, locked suddenly on Geralt's.</p>
<p>"I'm weak, my love, and I am <em>wanting</em>," he sang, stepping on the stage in Geralt's direction. Geralt felt everything else melt away. Surely this man had a magic about him. His vision blurred at the edges, he could only focus on the man singing on stage. He couldn't process the words he was saying afterwards, his heartbeat was too loud in his ears.</p>
<p>But then the singer forcibly turned away to repeat the chorus once more. Geralt tried to shake his head to clear it. No, there was nothing different about the way the singer looked at him. He was just one face in a sea of faces, the singer surely saw thousands upon thousands of faces each day. He probably wasn't even into men, with how much he appealed to a female audience with his songs.</p>
<p>He was in a daze as the singer finished. His breath was shallow. He couldn't hear what he was saying. Probably thanking the audience, promoting something, the usual. He surely imagined seeing the singer glance back towards him once last time before turning and striding off the stage, his hips swaying.</p>
<p>The entire way home, Ciri wouldn't stop chattering about the concert.</p>
<p>"Did you see when he looked over where we were at? His voice is even better in person! This was the best birthday gift!"</p>
<p>Geralt would later feel a warmth at how much Ciri loved and appreciated the gift, but for now he was still in a daze. Those bright blue eyes seemed to bore into his soul, and he was glad Ciri kept the conversation up and he only had to give quiet hums in response occasionally.</p>
<p>He completely forgot to stop by the store for tea for Ciri. He went straight home, only gave a small nod to Ciri when she yawned and said good night, and immediately went to his bathroom to splash his face with cold water. It didn't help.</p>
<p>It took filling the sink in cold water and submerging his face in it for several seconds before he was finally able to breathe again. He looked at himself in the mirror, his eyes wide as he gasped for air. He gripped the edge of the counter and hunched over slightly as he tried to steady his breathing. His eyes drifted shut and he leaned forward until his forehead was pressed against the cool mirror.</p>
<p>"Fuck."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Coffee Run</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt tried everything to forget the beautiful blue-eyed singer after that, but to no avail. Ciri adored him, and now that she saw him at the concert, he couldn't avoid his music. She played it in the house, when she was doing homework. She played it while she was getting ready for school. She hummed sometimes over meals. Whenever she played the song that had grabbed Geralt's attention at the concert, he would instantly get transported back to that night. Sometimes his mind would go further, where he wasn't surrounded by a bunch of teenagers, and it was just him and the singer, with the singer stalking towards him with that same grace and focus. He shut those thoughts down quickly.</p><p>"What was his name again?" Geralt asked as they walked out of their house, trying to pass it off as nonchalantly as possible.</p><p>"You went to the concert with me," Ciri said, exasperated. "It's <em>Jaskier</em>, dad."</p><p>"Jaskier. Right." The name felt light in Geralt's mouth. Jaskier. That was the name of the brunet who haunted his thoughts and dreams constantly for the past few weeks.</p><p>"Can we get coffee?"</p><p>Geralt grunted and rubbed his eyes. Yes, coffee would do him some good. Maybe it would get him awake enough to quit thinking about that damn singer. There was time before Ciri had to get to school anyways. "Sure."</p><p>Ciri grinned and led the way to their usual café on the way to her school. Well, it was sort of on the way. It was off of the main street, and down a small alleyway in a hole in the wall. Rough looking on the outside, but the interior was rather nice and they had the best damn coffee around.</p><p>Geralt led the way in, thankful that the shop was empty as usual. Well, there was one man in the corner, but neither of them paid any mind to him as they walked up to the counter. It wasn't until Geralt ordered his black coffee and let Ciri ramble off her long, complicated order that he let his eyes drift over to the stranger.</p><p>His blood froze as his amber eyes met bright blue ones that quickly averted themselves. Ciri gave his arm a small poke.</p><p>"Dad," she said, and Geralt cleared his throat as he realized that the cashier was waiting for the payment.</p><p>"Right." He absentmindedly handed over the money, and dropped the change in the tip jar as Ciri bounded over to the other side of the counter to wait for her order. He spared a glance at the man in the corner again, only to find said man right next to him with gleaming eyes.</p><p>Jaskier.</p><p>"Hel--" Jaskier was cut off by a loud gasp as Ciri raced over.</p><p>"You! You're--!" she cried, nearly hyperventilating. Jaskier gave a small smile and waved a little to her.</p><p>"Hello," he said. Geralt had to give him credit, when Ciri pulled a poster out of her backpack and shoved it at him, he only flinched back a little.</p><p>"Can you sign this please?!" she asked, bouncing a little in excitement. Jaskier laughed and pulled a golden sharpie out of his pocket. Geralt wondered if he got this often, if he carried around markers like that.</p><p>"Of course. What's your name?"</p><p>"Ciri!" The girl looked like she might burst. Geralt put a hand on her shoulder to try to remind her to calm down, even though his own heart felt like it was about to beat out of his chest. She gripped the poster to her chest when Jaskier handed it back, his scrawling writing and signature in the corner.</p><p>"Uh.." Geralt choked when Jaskier looked at him expectantly. Did he have something? He patted his pockets. Only his phone. "Can..you sign my..phone case?" he asked, holding his phone out with the smooth back facing up.</p><p>"Dad, I thought you didn't like his music!" Ciri interjected, and Geralt gave her a small nudge to try to quiet her.</p><p>Jaskier however didn't seem to be deterred. He only laughed, and Geralt swore his heart was going to stop right there and then. It was a beautiful laugh, light and carefree.</p><p>"And your name?" Jaskier asked, though there was a purr to his voice.</p><p>Geralt opened his mouth, having to clear his throat again after his first attempt only came out a small whisper. He could feel Ciri's grin, and knew he would get hell for embarrassing himself in front of her favorite artist later. "Geralt."</p><p>"Ooh, tough," Jaskier said as he scribbled something on the back of the phone case. He perked up when he spotted the small horse charm dangling from the corner of it. "Do you like horses?"</p><p>That was a conversation Geralt could talk about without choking. "I have one. Her name is Roach. She's stabled up at Bluegrass." He took his phone back from Jaskier, trying not to think about how warm his fingers were when they brushed with his own. He turned the screen on, trying not to fumble too much with it. The background was of his beautiful chestnut mare, almost posing for the camera.</p><p>"Oh she's beautiful," Jaskier gasped. "I've always wanted a horse, but well, I've heard they take a lot of time."</p><p>"They do. A lot of time and money. Especially if you show them. I used--"</p><p>"Dad, don't bore Jaskier with rambling about your horse," Ciri cut in, and Geralt cleared his throat.</p><p>"Right." He stuck his phone back in his pocket and grabbed his coffee from the end of the counter. He gestured with his head to Ciri. "She needs to get to school. Thank you for the signatures."</p><p>"No I don't," Ciri spoke up. "In fact, today is a holiday. No school. So we can spend the whole day with you, Jaskier."</p><p>"Ciri. Leave the man alone," Geralt grumbled. "It's too early to be harassed."</p><p>"Hardly a harassment," Jaskier said with a grin. "But I do have places to be, unfortunately. It was wonderful meeting you two."</p><p>Geralt nodded while Ciri beamed and threw her arms around the popstar.</p><p>"Thank you! My friends are going to be so jealous," she said, and bounced back to get her coffee order now that it was finally ready.</p><p>"Ciri, keep where you met him to yourself," Geralt muttered to her. "Let him get coffee in peace."</p><p>"Do you come here often?" Ciri asked, looking at Jaskier with wide eyes.</p><p>"This is the first time I've been here," Jaskier admitted, and then spared a glance at Geralt. "I might come back, though."</p><p>"Least shit coffee in town," Geralt said with a sip of his own coffee.</p><p>"You come here often then, I take it?"</p><p>He shrugged. "Once in a while."</p><p>"Well, maybe we'll run into each other more," Jaskier said, his eyes twinkling. "I'm in town quite a bit, when I'm not touring."</p><p>"We're coming here every day," Ciri said to Geralt.</p><p>"No we're not," Geralt replied flatly, and Jaskier laughed again.</p><p>"Ah but I really do have to get going. Thank you for the lovely conversation!" the singer said, giving one last wave to them before he pulled his hood up and left.</p><p>"Did that just happen? I'm not dreaming right?" Ciri rambled as they walked out soon after.</p><p>Geralt only gave a small hum. He tried to focus on the bitter taste of black coffee to keep his mind off of the interaction he just had. The singer seemed so normal. He wouldn't have known if it wasn't for those gorgeous blue eyes that stared right into him. Did Jaskier remember him from the concert? He didn't give any indication that he did. But then again, why would he remember him?</p><p>"I wonder if we'll get mentioned on his Twitter," Ciri said as she strode beside him, back on the way to school. She gasped and whined. "Oh, we should have gotten a photo!"</p><p>"You'll be fine." Geralt wanted so desperately to pull his phone out and look at the message that Jaskier had written on his case. He hoped it wasn't anything scathing because of Ciri's comment. He gripped his coffee tight and kept his other hand in the pocket with his wallet to keep from checking his phone like a ridiculous teenager.</p><p>Ciri prattled on the rest of the way, practically skipping to school. She only gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before she sprinted into the building and out of sight.</p><p>Geralt sighed and started the walk back home. He managed to make it back, and took two steps before he was scrambling to pull his phone out of his pocket. He yanked it out and flipped it over, seeing the golden writing scrawled on the back. It was only Jaskier's signature, with a heart.</p><p>Why had he asked for his name then?</p><p>He was sticking his phone back in his pocket when he noticed a small card on the floor. He picked it up and read it. It was a business card, for Jaskier's website and his agent's info. When had he gotten this? He flipped the card over and sucked in a sharp breath.</p><p>On the back was a number, different than the one on the front, written in golden sharpie. The words "text me" were scribbled under it with another few hearts.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Send Tweet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The alternative title for this chapter is Jaskier Cannot Keep His Mouth Shut</p><p>special thanks to my dad for giving me plenty of examples on how a boomer texts</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The thought of Jaskier's personal phone number sitting at home, waiting for him to text, was a heavy weight on Geralt's mind all day. It had been a long while since he had flirted, even longer since he had to go through the steps of dating and exchanging numbers and texting. What was the proper amount to text someone you had a ridiculous crush over? Was it different because Jaskier was a celebrity?</p><p>He took a deep breath and slowly hissed it out while he went back to counting inventory. He couldn't think about that right now. He couldn't think about Jaskier, a handsome star who could flirt with anyone he wanted and immediately get them, deciding to give Geralt his phone number. Maybe he gave that phone number out to all of the parents with kids that were fans. Surely it wasn't anything personal, maybe it was just something for tickets at a cheaper price. A ploy to get Geralt to give him more money.</p><p>The more he tried to put his mind away from Jaskier and to his work, the more it seemed like the universe was intent on laughing at him. The music playing over the speakers in the store was automatically hooked up to a radio that played trending music, and it seemed like Jaskier's music was even more popular than normal today. At least once every thirty minutes, one of his songs would play over the speakers and ring in his ears. His singing really did sound better in person.</p><p>Geralt wondered what Jaskier's singing sounded like, when he wasn't trying to sing to be heard through a scratchy microphone over a screaming crowd. He wasn't sure if his heart would be able to take Jaskier singing "my love" if it was just them. It would be too easy to imagine Jaskier was calling him that, too easy to lean forward and kiss him…</p><p>Geralt set a box down a bit heavier than he might have needed to in order to clear the thought from his head. No thinking about kissing handsome singers while at work. Or at any time, for that matter. No sense in daydreaming about the impossible, that was for teenagers.</p><p><em>Is it impossible though</em>, a voice in the back of his head asked. He did have what could possibly be Jaskier's phone number, something he probably didn't just give out to anyone. A brief thought flashed across his mind of selling the knowledge off, but guilt wiped it out as quickly as it came. Jaskier trusted him enough to give him what might be his personal phone number. He trusted that Geralt, a man he approached in a coffee shop on a whim, wouldn't sell his phone number off like that. Geralt wondered if Jaskier just didn't have common sense, though. He certainly didn't give his phone number out to anyone, and especially not to random strangers, no matter how attractive.</p><p>So why was he so heavily considering texting Jaskier when he got home? Then again, Jaskier had more to lose if Geralt did something with his phone number. It would be rude to take advantage of that. The least he could do is text him to figure out if it was actually just a ploy to get him to buy more tickets.</p><p>With that in mind, Geralt worked harder, as if it would make the time go by faster. He was spurred on whenever one of Jaskier's songs played over the speakers. Somehow, it gave him new energy to keep working, even when his arms and legs got tired. And in the back of his head, the phone number on the business card at home was a constant presence. He never felt the need to check his phone, but here he was, resisting the urge to pull his phone out to stare at the golden signature on the back of its case.</p><p>When his shift was over, Geralt couldn't race home fast enough. He knew Ciri was surely already home, but he would worry about her and cooking up dinner for her in five minutes, after he sent a text to Jaskier.</p><p>Except of course, it wasn't that simple. His phone must have died while he was at work. He cursed and fished out his charger from the mess on his nightstand to plug it in, and by that point Ciri had heard him and wandered to stand in the doorway.</p><p>"How was work?" she asked.</p><p>"Good. Went by too slowly," was all Geralt grunted in reply. He stood back up to leave his room, but Ciri didn't budge. He met her eyes and was faced with the mischief of a 15 year old who knew something he didn't. "What?"</p><p>"Have you seen Jaskier's Twitter?"</p><p>"No, I don't care what's on his Twitter." He did.th\</p><p>"Look." Ciri pulled out her phone, and she brought up Jaskier's Twitter. She handed the phone to Geralt, who squinted at the screen. There was an aesthetic photo of a mug of black coffee. "Just scroll down."</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>@jaskierofficial, 6:30am<br/>Good morning everyone!</p>
  <p>@jaskierofficial, 6:39am<br/>theres a guy in this coffee shop thats hotter than my coffee</p>
  <p>@jaskierofficial, 6:39am<br/>I ordered my coffee extra hot</p>
  <p>@jaskierofficial, 6:40am<br/>thats a good line im using it</p>
  <p>@jaskierofficial, 6:45am<br/>im gonna talk to him</p>
  <p>@jaskierofficial, 7:28am<br/>i gave him my phone number my hands are shaking guys im so nervous</p>
  <p>@jaskierofficial, 9:08am<br/>how long before i cry over not getting a text back.maybe ill take a nap to make time go faster.</p>
  <p>@jaskierofficial, 1:30pm<br/>shit i forgot to say the coffee line</p>
  <p>@jaskierofficial, 2:05pm<br/>no mystery hot guy has not texted me back yet</p>
  <p>@jaskierofficial, 2:07pm<br/>i did ask for his name but i was too distracted by how hot his voice was to remember</p>
  <p>@jaskierofficial, 2:18pm<br/>also he has a horse as if he couldnt be hotter</p>
  <p>@jaskierofficial, 2:20pm<br/>theres a riding joke in there somewhere</p>
  <p>@jaskierofficial, 2:25pm<br/>his eyes were brighter than golden fields of dandelions i could have stared at him all day</p>
  <p>@jaskierofficial, 2:32pm<br/>imagine how a sexy rock sounds. now make it into a voice. thats what he sounded like.</p>
  <p>@jaskierofficial, 2:34pm<br/>his hair looked like he rolled out of bed and put it in a ponytail and called it a day it was so hot</p>
  <p>@jaskierofficial, 2:44pm<br/>I MIGHT BE IN LOVE</p>
  <p>@jaskierofficial, 2:45pm<br/>keep this between all 1.1 million of us</p>
  <p>@jaskierofficial, 2:46pm<br/>oh no what if he follows me on here</p>
  <p>@jaskierofficial, 3:35pm<br/>how long is it normal to wait for a text back before u start crying</p>
  <p>@jaskierofficial, 3:42pm<br/>IM GOING TO DIE ALONE AND BROKENHEARTED.</p>
  <p>@jaskierofficial, 4:27pm<br/>sometimes u have to cry on the floor of ur bathroom with a bottle of vodka. do what u need to cope.</p>
</blockquote><p>Geralt stopped and furrowed his brow, then went back and read the texts back in order.</p><p>"So what?" he asked as he handed the phone back. "He was gushing over someone else."</p><p>"Did you get his phone number?!"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"So he just happened to see another guy at the coffee shop, at the same time we were there, and talk to him at the exact same time, and the other guy just happened to have a horse too?"</p><p>"We can't be sure that was actually him this morning." It was, there was no denying it. The picture of the coffee shop, the pictures of him on his profile, they all pointed to it being truly Jaskier that they ran into that morning. But Geralt would sooner be damned than admit it.</p><p>Ciri huffed. "If you break his heart because you don't text him back and at least turn him down gently I'll never forgive you."</p><p>"Why not? Maybe it'll give him inspiration for his next song."</p><p>"So you did get his phone number!"</p><p>Shit. Geralt pinched the bridge of his nose. "No, I didn't. Go do your homework." He gently shooed Ciri out of his doorway and stepped past her. Ciri frowned at him and crossed her arms, but turned and went to the kitchen table, where her books and folders were already spread out.</p><p>Geralt sighed and went about "cleaning up". In reality, he had forgotten where he put that card, but he couldn't be obvious about it. He would never hear the end of it from Ciri.</p><p>However, he cleaned and subtly checked everywhere in the house that he might have been with the card, with no luck.</p><p>"Looking for something?"</p><p>He looked over his shoulder at Ciri, who was smirking at him from the table. "No."</p><p>"You sure? No phone numbers from famous singers?"</p><p>"I'm sure." Geralt sat down on the couch to take a small break, and to think. What had he done with that card?</p><p>"So if I found something with Jaskier's contact info on it, with another phone number written on the back, I should just rip it up?"</p><p>"You--!" Geralt stood to his feet and looked at her with a light glare. "Where did you put it?"</p><p>Ciri kept grinning. "I'll tell you, if you promise to get backstage passes before you break his heart."</p><p>This little… "You didn't text him yourself, right?"</p><p>"Nope."</p><p>"Didn't give the number to anyone else?"</p><p>"Of course not."</p><p>"Fine. I'll ask him for backstage passes," Geralt relented. Ciri beamed and flipped open the cover of her math textbook, where the small business card was hidden. She picked it up and held it out for the second it took Geralt to stride across the room to the kitchen table and snatch it back.</p><p>"I should ground you," he grumbled, turning the card over to make sure Ciri hadn't messed with the phone number and hearts on the back. Still as crisp as that morning.</p><p>"Would've been easier if you didn't try to lie. Now go text him!" Ciri insisted, giving him a nudge. "And remember the tickets!"</p><p>Geralt grunted and turned to walk back into his bedroom, closing and locking the door behind himself. He didn't need Ciri charging in to look over his shoulder at the conversation.</p><p>At least in the time it took him to clean everything and get the card back, his phone was well charged. He turned it on and sat on the edge of his bed as he waited, rubbing his thumb back and forth over the card.</p><p>As soon as his phone was on, he started up a new message and carefully typed in the number. But when he looked at the text box, what was he supposed to say? '<em>Hey it's the mystery hot guy from this morning, I just got out of work but my daughter was holding your number ransom until I promised to extort free backstage tickets from you.</em>'?</p><p>Actually that wasn't half bad. He went ahead and texted that. At least he was upfront about the tickets deal he made.</p><p>He wasn't expecting a text back for a while, since it sounded like Jaskier might have gone and gotten drunk. But as soon as he set his phone down, it buzzed. And then it buzzed again. And again. He picked it back up and checked it.</p><p><strong>[Text from: Jaskier?]</strong> Hello! I hope work was good today :)<br/><strong>[Text from: Jaskier?]</strong> I'll ask my manager about the tickets<br/><strong>[Text from: Jaskier?]</strong> Wait do you follow my Twitter</p><p><strong>[Text to: Jaskier?]</strong> Work was shit.</p><p><strong>[Text from: Jaskier?]</strong> Oh no :( What do you do for work?</p><p><strong>[Text to: Jaskier?]</strong> Retail.</p><p><strong>[Text from: Jaskier?]</strong> I've been there<br/><strong>[Text from: Jaskier?]</strong> Wait you didn't answer my question do you follow me on Twitter</p><p>Geralt had half a mind to not answer him. In fact, he went about answering a couple other messages from friends first. But after flipping Eskel off for saying a grumpy, haggard white cat looked like him, another text popped up.</p><p><strong>[Text from: Jaskier?]</strong> pls answer me how did u know i called u mystery hot guy</p><p><strong>[Text to: Jaskier?]</strong> My daughter does...she cornered me about it when I got home.</p><p>The gray bubble indicating typing popped up for a few seconds, then disappeared, then popped up again, only to disappear again. Geralt sat and waited for a response, but the bubble never came again.</p><p>A minute later, Ciri's laughter from the kitchen could be heard, and Geralt left his room to investigate. Ciri had her head on the table, her face in her arms as her shoulders shook with laughter.</p><p>"What's so funny about math?" Geralt asked with a frown. Ciri held up her phone wordlessly, as she continued to laugh. It was opened on Jaskier's Twitter again, but now there was a new tweet.</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>@jaskierofficial, 5:37pm<br/>mystery hot guy saw my tweets about him pls god let me drop dead right here</p>
</blockquote><p>Geralt couldn't help but chuckle a bit at that. "Well, he did openly declare it in front of a million people."</p><p>"So you texted him?" Ciri asked, looking up at him expectantly.</p><p>"Do your homework." Geralt ruffled her hair when she complained and he went to sprawl out on the couch. Still no text back.</p><p><strong>[Text to: Jaskier?]</strong> Please do not drop dead yet. Let me treat you to dinner first…but keep it off of your Twitter.</p><p>He turned his phone screen off, resolutely ignoring its near frantic buzzing as he went about finding more to clean to try to calm his heart.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dinner</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This quick update brought to you by the fic <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22391860">To Sleep Perchance To</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sospes">sospes</a>, which has such beautifully written angst that struck so deep and was so on point that I needed to write this cheesy and awkward ass date immediately to cheer myself up (its a really good fic, 10000/10 would recommend if you like hurt/comfort)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>As it turned out, Jaskier was free that night for dinner. Except he didn’t want to go out while he was with Geralt, because after the large amount of tweets he sent out about Geralt, the paparazzi were sure to hone in and harass the hell out of them. Geralt was about to shrug it off, call it a loss, and move on, but apparently Ciri was having none of that because when Geralt got up to go to the bathroom, he left his phone on the couch for two minutes.</p><p>In those two minutes, Ciri swiped his phone, unlocked it (how did she know his password?) sent a text to Jaskier with their address, and asked for his favorite pizza order. Geralt walked back in to see her giggling to herself on the couch, his phone in her hand, and he growled and snatched it away from her.</p><p>“What did you--” He stopped as the phone buzzed in his hand, and he checked it with a deep frown.</p><p><strong>[Text from: Jaskier?]</strong> that sounds great! ill order the pizza and be over<br/><strong>[Text from: Jaskier?</strong>] anything else i should bring<br/><strong>[Text from: Jaskier?]</strong> booze, snacks, condoms, brownies, extra blanket</p><p>Geralt choked at seeing the last text, and he quickly hid the phone from Ciri when she popped up to try to read it. He gently pushed her away. “Go over to Eskel’s.”</p><p>“What? Why?” she whined. “I want to see Jaskier too.”</p><p>“You can see him some other time.”</p><p>“Can I go over to mom’s instead?”</p><p>Geralt had a brief flashback to when he last sent Ciri over to Yennefer’s house without warning. As much as he wanted Ciri out as soon as possible, the chewing out he had received from Yennefer and Triss last time was not worth it. “It’s a bit late, she might not be ready for you. Go ask Eskel to show you the cat he found that looks like me. And bring your homework with you.”</p><p>“I finished it all.”</p><p>“Do you want to go visit Vesemir instead and have him check it all over?”</p><p>“No.” With that, Ciri immediately started to pack up all of her school supplies and slung her backpack over her shoulder.</p><p>“I’ll come by to pick you up later,” Geralt promised, ruffling her hair a bit. “And I’ll buy you a milkshake tomorrow too.”</p><p>“I’m getting the biggest one,” Ciri huffed.</p><p>“Of course.” Geralt leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “Be safe.”</p><p>“It’s just a few minutes away dad, I won’t die.”</p><p>“I know. Text me when you get there.”</p><p>“Okay.” Ciri gave him a quick hug. “Love you.”</p><p>“I love you too,” Geralt said, a small smile on his face.</p><p>“Not as much as you love <em>Jaskier</em>,” Ciri teased. She bolted out of the door, laughing, too fast for Geralt to catch her and reprimand her. As the door slammed shut behind her, Geralt groaned and flopped down on the couch. He checked his phone again to respond.</p><p><strong>[Text to: Jaskier?]</strong> No, only yourself is enough.</p><p><strong>[Text from: Jaskier?]</strong> i like a well prepared man ;)</p><p><strong>[Text to: Jaskier?]</strong> We are not doing anything inappropriate tonight.</p><p>He realized he needed to warn Eskel that Ciri was coming over. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.</p><p><strong>[Text to: Slightly Less Asshole]</strong> I have a date coming over tonight...Ciri’s on her way over. Make sure she does her homework.</p><p><strong>[Text from: Slightly Less Asshole]</strong> I’m teaching her how to throw daggers for this</p><p><strong>[Text from: Jaskier?</strong>] by my definition of inappropriate or urs<br/><strong>[Text from: Jaskier?]</strong> if ur daughter is there we should go w urs</p><p><strong>[Text to: Jaskier?]</strong> She isn’t here.</p><p><strong>[Text from: Jaskier?]</strong> oh good so were going by mine</p><p><strong>[Text to: Jaskier?]</strong> You will be lucky if you get a hug at this rate.</p><p><strong>[Text from: Jaskier?]</strong> playing hard to get? ;)<br/><strong>[Text from: Jaskier?]</strong> i love a good challenge</p><p>Geralt didn’t even bother gracing that with a reply. He tossed his phone back onto the couch and heaved a deep sigh. Why did he agree to this? He shouldn’t have agreed to treat the stupid singer to dinner-- <em>Wait</em>. It was supposed to be his treat. He snatched up his phone, his lips twisted in a sneer.</p><p><strong>[Text to: Jaskier?]</strong> I said I would treat you to dinner.</p><p><strong>[Text from: Jaskier?]</strong> pizzas already on its way u can pay me back<br/><strong>[Text from: Jaskier?]</strong> not in sex<br/><strong>[Text from: Jaskier?]</strong> unless u want to pay me back in sex<br/><strong>[Text from: Jaskier?]</strong> u dont seem like the guy to pay back with sex</p><p><strong>[Text to: Jaskier?]</strong> I’m not.</p><p><strong>[Text from: Jaskier?]</strong> just pay me back whenever nbd<br/><strong>[Text from: Jaskier?]</strong> or u can pay for the next date<br/><strong>[Text from: Jaskier?]</strong> if there is a next date no pressure</p><p>Geralt felt a strange twist in his gut at the thought of there being a second date. Why would a pop star want to go on a date with him, much less a <em>second</em> one?</p><p><strong>[Text to: Jaskier?]</strong> We’ll see.</p><p><strong>[Text from: Jaskier?]</strong> ok yeah cool right then ill pop on over be there in a min</p><p>How did this man end up being so cute even in his texts? More importantly, why did Geralt get the feeling that Jaskier was nervous about this? If anyone should be nervous, it should be him. He was about to have a famous person at his place, eating greasy delivery pizza, watching something probably shitty on the TV, and dealing with Geralt, who had no idea how acceptable it was to act on a first date with someone, and now the stakes were higher because it was someone <em>famous</em>.</p><p>He looked around. Suddenly, the place seemed like a mess. How fast could he clean up before Jaskier got there? He’d have to find out. He turned into a whirlwind of cleaning, making sure the carpet and floorboards were perfect, that there wasn’t a single dish left in the sink to clean, that everything and anything that wouldn’t be needed for the date was out of sight. He even folded his softest blanket over the back of the sofa, just in case it got cold. Should he crack the windows to make it just on the edge of cold? No, that was ridiculous and obsessive.</p><p>Just as he was finishing up cleaning the bathroom, he heard the buzzer. He jolted and nearly tripped in his haste to get to the door, slamming on the button to unlock it. He opened up the door in anticipation, only for his stomach to drop when it was only the delivery girl. He gave a polite nod to her and signed for the two pizzas, and took them from her. He gave her a generous tip and sent her on her way. He sighed as he kicked the door closed behind himself, and set the two pizzas on the coffee table to wait. His phone buzzed and he checked it, thankful that it wasn't a last minute cancellation. </p><p><strong>[Text from: Ciri]</strong> Made it! Don't have too much fun without me</p><p>At least he knew Ciri got to Eskel's safe. Now there was even more agonizing waiting. He could go back to cleaning, but what if he didn’t hear Jaskier buzzing in? But then again, what if the state of his flat disgusted Jaskier? He settled on light cleaning, which was regular cleaning except Geralt stopped every few seconds whenever he thought he heard something that sounded like the buzzer.</p><p>Then he realized he was still in his work uniform. He immediately stripped off his uniform, and was just pulling his trousers on, when of course the door buzzed.</p><p>The moment the buzzer rang out, he scrambled to get to it and pressed on the button. He tried to compose himself, his chest heaving. Wait, he was still shirtless. Shit. He could hear the footsteps coming up the stairs too quickly. Greet Jaskier at the door shirtless or leave him waiting at the door for a minute while he got a shirt on and keep his dignity? Dignity it was. Every light knock on the door felt like a stab to his chest as he sprinted back to his room to tug on the first shirt he found.</p><p>He raced back and pulled open the door, putting on his best nonchalant face. It was hard to keep it up though, when Jaskier was standing there with a bright smile on his face, in a plain tee and those damn flower embroidered trousers.</p><p>“You came,” Geralt choked out, stepping to the side so Jaskier could come in.</p><p>“Of course I did. I can’t embarrass myself further by standing you up after everything I said about you,” Jaskier replied, then grimaced. “Sorry about that, by the way.”</p><p>“I don’t care.” Geralt grimaced too. That sounded wrong. “Er, it was flattering. I don’t care about the publicity.”</p><p>Jaskier smiled again. “Great!” he said, in a voice that was just barely on the edge of strained.</p><p>They stared at each other for a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity to Geralt. What should he say? ‘Make yourself at home’? No, that was too casual, they weren’t on that level of familiarity yet. ‘Have a seat’? Too formal, he wasn’t doing an interview. He needed to say something. While he usually was fine with silence, this was unbearable.</p><p>“Pizza’s getting cold,” he grunted. Perfect.</p><p>“Right! Yes, of course,” Jaskier said with a small laugh, and he sat down on one end of the couch. So he did want his own personal space after all. Were the texts just empty flirtations? Geralt sat on the other end. Jaskier gave him an odd look for it, but looked away with a smile before Geralt could look into it too closely. He opened up the two boxes, and looked back at Geralt.</p><p>“Where’s your plates? I’ll get us a couple,” he offered.</p><p>“I’ll get them,” Geralt said, immediately standing and striding into the kitchen area to pull out two plates while silently cursing himself for not thinking of it sooner. He also grabbed the roll of paper towels to bring back as well. He automatically sat in the middle of the couch, but tensed up as he realized his mistake and pointedly scooted away from Jaskier.</p><p>“Sorry,” he muttered, handing him a plate.</p><p>Jaskier gave him a confused look “For what?”</p><p>“Sat too close.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence, and then it was filled with Jaskier’s laughter. That beautiful, sweet laughter that made a small smile tug at Geralt’s lips.</p><p>“You can sit as close as you want.”</p><p>Well. That was encouraging. Geralt moved to sit back in the middle of the couch, and Jaskier scooted a bit just enough that their knees brushed when he leaned in to get his pizza. Geralt swallowed the lump in his throat and moved to get his own pizza. He looked up when Jaskier cleared his throat.</p><p>“Ah..I don’t mean to be rude, I really don’t, but…” Jaskier looked away, biting his lip. “...What’s your name again?”</p><p>Geralt blinked at him, and smirked. “I’m not telling you a second time.”</p><p>“I’m sorry I forgot your name, okay! But I was half awake this morning.”</p><p>“What was it you said? A ‘sexy rock’?”</p><p>Jaskier choked and his shoulders hunched slightly. “I hope this pizza was poisoned.”</p><p>“I hope not. That’d pull too much attention.”</p><p>“It’s okay, just wear your shirt inside out like you are now. They won’t bother you for long.”</p><p>Geralt immediately looked down, being greeted with the inked label of his shirt right on his collar. “Fuck.”</p><p>Jaskier laughed again, though it quickly stopped in a punched-out sound when Geralt ripped his shirt off to fix it and tug it back on. Geralt looked back at him, those blue eyes wide and his mouth hanging open slightly. “What?”</p><p>“You could snap me in half, and I would thank you,” Jaskier whispered.</p><p>This only made Geralt more confused. “Why would I? And why thank me for killing you?”</p><p>Jaskier gave a strangled chuckle. “It’s..a saying. You’re, uh, really built. <em>Very</em> built. Do you work out?”</p><p>“Sometimes. Lifting heavy things is my job.”</p><p>“How much can you lift?”</p><p>“Don’t know. Been a while since I checked.”</p><p>“Can you lift me?”</p><p>Geralt looked at him with his brows raised, and Jaskier laughed weakly.</p><p>“Sorry, sorry, just curious is all--” He stopped rambling when Geralt got up and set his plate down. “What are you-- <em>oh</em>.”</p><p>Geralt scooped him up in his arms easily, looking at Jaskier with a deadpan expression. Jaskier gripped onto his plate as if his life depended on it.</p><p>“You’re lighter than I thought you’d be,” Geralt noted.</p><p>That snapped Jaskier out of his daze. “What’s that supposed to mean?!”</p><p>“Means you need to eat more.” Geralt easily set him back down on the sofa and sat back down next to him, and gave Jaskier’s pizza box a small nudge towards him.</p><p>“I’m on a very strict diet for my image, I really shouldn’t--” Jaskier started, but after a stern look from Geralt, quickly nodded and took another slice. Geralt nodded, contented with that for now, and grabbed the remote.</p><p>“Any preferences on what to watch?” he asked.</p><p>“Anything that isn’t the news,” Jaskier mumbled as he munched on his pizza. "There's been too much about my music on there lately."</p><p>Geralt glanced at him and waited for Netflix to load. “Would have thought you'd love the attention, being a popstar and all.”</p><p>“It’s nice to get a break,” Jaskier admitted. He looked down at his trousers, trying to find a loose thread to pick at with his free hand. “Everyone likes my music, and it’s great, but...nobody treats me like a person anymore. I hardly have privacy, or people are scared to approach me because I’m famous. As if that makes me different. I have to wear fashionable clothes, even if they are uncomfortable. My legs are kind of numb.”</p><p>Geralt was suddenly too aware of how tight Jaskier’s clothes were, and not in a good way. “Borrow mine.”</p><p>“What?” Jaskier looked at him shocked, his face flushing.</p><p>Geralt was just as shocked that those words left his mouth, but it was too late to back out. “Did those pants cut off blood to your brain?” he asked, and gestured to the door that led into his bedroom. “My room’s there. Go get some clothes from there that are more comfortable.”</p><p>“I-- okay.” Jaskier looked at him amazed, and set his plate down on the coffee table to scurry into Geralt’s room. He closed the door behind him, and Geralt tried not to think about how he just let a stranger into his home, let said stranger <em>touch him</em>, and is now letting said stranger go into his bedroom without supervision to rummage around in his wardrobe to have his pick of Geralt’s clothes. Except it wasn’t a stranger, it was Jaskier. A tired musician that just wanted a break. Geralt knew that feeling all too well.</p><p>However, nothing in the world could have prepared him for Jaskier stepping out of the room in his clothes, which were a bit big on him but still stayed on well enough. The shirt hung low and revealed a thatch of chest hair, and exposed his collar. Geralt didn’t look down to see how the trackpants fit. He instead focused on Jaskier shuffling back to the couch and flopping down on it, settling much more comfortably against the armrest.</p><p>“Thank you,” he whispered, looking at Geralt with bright blue eyes full of gratitude.</p><p>Geralt felt at a loss for words. “Hm.” He turned back to the television to continue looking through Netflix for something to watch, hoping the heat in his cheeks wasn’t as visible as it felt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Date Ideas</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I had to pause writing this chapter several times because of the secondhand embarrassment.</p><p>NOW WITH LOVELY ART THAT I COMMISSIONED FROM MARBLEDGUMMIES2 SEE IT AT THE END AND CRY WITH ME</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two sat in comfortable silence for a while after that. Not complete silence, but there wasn't awkward small talk and trying to get to know each other. Geralt figured that could come later. For now just enjoying company was good enough for him.</p><p>It seemed to be enough for Jaskier too, who idly tapped away at his phone while a show played on the TV. Geralt wasn't paying it much mind either, he was too focused on the frankly too gorgeous man sitting next to him, lounging casually on his sofa in Geralt's clothes as if he'd lived there his entire life. He couldn't help but wonder if he was like this everywhere he went. He certainly had the carefree personality for it.</p><p>"No, I'm not tweeting about you," Jaskier said without looking up from his phone. "I'm trying to beat this level."</p><p>"Hm." Geralt looked away. Maybe he shouldn't stare so much. He tried to focus on the movie. "Wasn't worried about that."</p><p>"You looked like you were going to gut me."</p><p>Did he? A frown tugged at Geralt's lips. "Far from the truth."</p><p>That seemed to get Jaskier's attention, and he put his phone down to grin at Geralt. "Oh? And what is the truth? Is it how stunning and sexy I look in your clothes?"</p><p>Yes. "No."</p><p>"Then what was it, my dear mystery hot guy?"</p><p>"I was thinking of telling you my name. But now I won't."</p><p>"You like being called mystery hot guy, don't you?" Jaskier slid closer, his grin widening. "Do people not tell you how unfair it is that you're so attractive? I mean really, leave some for the rest of us poor souls."</p><p>"No, people think I look like a freak," Geralt answered bluntly. He immediately regretted it leaving his mouth, it made the teasing atmosphere disappear instantly.</p><p>"Oh." Jaskier drummed his fingers against his leg, the tip of his tongue poking out to lick his lips. "Well, I suppose it can't be helped if the rest of the world has no idea what true beauty looks like."</p><p>"They do. That's why you're so popular."</p><p>Jaskier gave a dry laugh at that. "No. What they're in love with isn't me. If I went up like this," he gestured to Geralt's clothes hanging off of him, "I would be booed off the stage. I like the costumes, don't get me wrong, I love dressing up in bright and flashy clothes and having an audience screaming at me, singing along to my songs. It's like a drug, it gives me a rush like nothing else. But…" He paused and fidgeted with the hem of Geralt's shirt as he glanced down. "It's nice to take a break once in a while. Relax. Not worry about it being judged by millions of people."</p><p>Geralt gave a soft hum in agreement. He glanced at Jaskier when he felt the singer shift, and noted he was closer. He glanced down. Their knees were constantly touching now. Jaskier looked sheepish at being caught.</p><p>"Is this okay?" he asked.</p><p>"Hm." Geralt said nothing and looked back to the TV. What was he supposed to say? If it had been anyone else not so subtly trying to move closer to him, he would have kicked them out immediately. But there was something relaxing about Jaskier sitting next to him, wearing his clothes. He couldn't describe it, only that it felt right but wrong at the same time. He instinctively bristled at the light contact, but also relaxed in it. Weird.</p><p>Would it be alright to wrap his arms around Jaskier's shoulders and pull him to his side? He wanted to, but that felt like moving a bit too fast for a first date. Then again, he was pretty sure it wasn't a normal first date thing for his date to wear his clothes and eat pizza at his house. Or was it?</p><p>He could look it up. As subtly as he could, he scooted away from Jaskier enough to hold his phone close and search 'what do you do on a first date'.</p><p>Step one: pick a neutral place that you both feel comfortable in and do something at. Fuck. Was it too much pressure to have Jaskier over at his house? Was it boring? He spared a glance over at Jaskier, who seemed to be trying to focus on the show while he ate his pizza.</p><p>"Comfortable?" he asked, and Jaskier startled a bit but smiled at him.</p><p>"Very, thank you."</p><p>"Got a blanket if you need." Geralt gestured to the soft blanket folded over the back of the couch.</p><p>"Oh, no. I don't want to get grease on it. Maybe later."</p><p>Geralt grunted and turned back to his phone. Next step: have active and playful conversations. This was going far worse than he thought. But at least it gave some questions. He pressed his lips in a thin line and furrowed his brow. Was that really a question someone asked on a first date?</p><p>He cleared his throat. "What…do you find sexy in a man?"</p><p>"What?!" Jaskier's head whipped around to look at him with an expression similar to a deer in headlights. "Sorry, could you repeat that? I don't think I heard you right."</p><p>"What do you find sexy in a man?" Geralt asked flatly, his expression deadpanned. This was ridiculous.</p><p>"That's what I thought you said," Jaskier said with a weak laugh, his eyes looking everywhere but Geralt. "Um. Well. I do have an appreciation for partners that are built. The long hair is a lovely touch. Kindness is sexy, too. I like to be bossed around a bit too in the bedroom but aftercare is important, is that too much information? But I also like a flexible partner, not physically flexible but I guess that's nice too but I mean a partner that doesn't mind either position, and…" Jaskier forcibly clapped a hand over his mouth to stop talking.</p><p>Geralt stared at him. Well, that certainly did start a conversation. "Hmm." That…was not how a conversation continued, but he felt like his tongue was tied in knots.</p><p>"What, ah, what do you find sexy?" Jaskier asked, his face flushed bright red. Wasn't he the one that had suggested he bring condoms? Where was this sudden nervousness coming from?</p><p>Geralt shrugged. "Don't know. Haven't been with anyone in a long time."</p><p>"I see." Jaskier gave another weak laugh that sounded forced as he looked back at the TV, but his hands were shaking slightly as he picked up his half-eaten pizza and continued to nibble on it.</p><p>Geralt continued to scroll, to search through different websites for tips. A lot of them spewed the same bullshit; 'be yourself! be confident!'. But then he went to another website, and as he scrolled through it, one of the tips was 'don't talk about sex'. Hm.</p><p>So that's three for three tips he failed. This was a shitty date.</p><p>"Careful, your phone might explode if you keep glaring at it like that," Jaskier teased, and suddenly he was right next to Geralt, their shoulders pressed together to look over his shoulder at the screen. "You're..looking up first date ideas?"</p><p>Geralt pressed his phone against his chest to hide it. "No it's porn." <em>Why did he say that.</em></p><p>"Too late, I saw the headline!" Jaskier said, a wide grin on his face. "Is that where the sexy question came from?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Geralt tried to turn his head away to hide the light flush on his cheeks while Jaskier burst out into laughter.</p><p>"You're-- You're looking up tips for this!" he said, wiping a tear from his eye as his shoulders still shook with laughter. "Is that why it's been so great?"</p><p>"What? It's been shitty," Geralt scoffed, and he pulled his phone away from his chest to glare at it.</p><p>Jaskier's face fell, as if Geralt had kicked him. "You haven't been enjoying it?"</p><p>"I didn't say that." Geralt grunted and scrolled through. "But these websites all have been saying to have interesting conversations, to have it somewhere neutral, be confident, that bullshit."</p><p>"Listen, mystery hot guy." Jaskier plucked the phone from his hands, turned it off, and promptly tossed it to the other end of the couch. Geralt tried not to think about how close he was.</p><p>"This date has already been the best one I've been on," the singer admitted. "Just...don't worry if you're doing it right, okay? It's going fine. I've been on a lot of shitty dates, believe me. You're far from it."</p><p>Geralt pressed his lips together in a thin line again. He wasn't convinced, but he didn't have time to think about that too hard because Jaskier was fully leaning against his side now. A faint note in the back of his mind noted how warm Jaskier was.</p><p>"I've never had someone offer me their clothes to be more comfortable," Jaskier admitted. "Usually when I mention how tight and uncomfortable my clothes are, it leads to taking them off for sex."</p><p>"On the first date?"</p><p>"Not everyone is a very hot, very careful man."</p><p>Geralt scoffed quietly and shifted to get comfortable again. Jaskier leaning against his side pinned his arm, so he pulled it free to lay it across the back of the couch. Jaskier took it as an invitation and curled up against him, his head on Geralt's shoulder.</p><p>"Is this alright?" Jaskier asked, a hand coming to drape over Geralt's waist.</p><p>"Hm." Geralt wrapped his arm more around Jaskier's shoulders. He didn't want to ever move. The pizza sat, forgotten. They stayed like that for several minutes, staying quiet while they watched the movie. It was nice. He wondered why the websites all insisted on conversation.</p><p>"You are enjoying this, yeah?" Jaskier asked softly. Even though he spoke up, it didn't break the comfortable air between them.</p><p>Geralt took a moment to take stock. He was warm, there was plenty of pizza left over for later, he was able to relax for a moment, and..there was a soft, warm body laying against him, and he didn't mind. Jaskier was laying against him. It almost felt like he belonged there, he was perfectly slotted against him.</p><p>"Yeah," he murmured, patting Jaskier's shoulder. "You?"</p><p>"Definitely." Jaskier gave a content hum and tried to snuggle closer. "Thank you, for not freaking out about who I am."</p><p>Geralt furrowed his brows. "You thought you'd get special treatment?"</p><p>"It happens all the time."</p><p>"Hm." Geralt huffed. "Well you aren't getting that here. Not from me. Ciri, maybe."</p><p>"Where is she, by the way?"</p><p>"At a friend of mine's. Wanted to have privacy."</p><p>Jaskier sat up and smirked at him. "You sly dog, were you hoping for something to happen tonight?"</p><p>"Not on the first date," Geralt said simply as he gave Jaskier a small nudge away. Jaskier laughed and settled back against him.</p><p>"You're the kind to take things slow, aren't you?" he asked as he slung his arm over Geralt's waist again. Geralt only gave a grunt in reply. "That's okay. This is enough for me."</p><p>Geralt felt a small relief settle on his shoulders as he got comfortable with Jaskier curled up against him again. He resisted the urge to turn his head and bury his nose in those soft chestnut locks. He could feel Jaskier's hair brushing against his neck, occasionally tickling his skin. He brought his hand up to brush his fingers over his skin.</p><p>"My name's Geralt," he murmured.</p><p>"Geralt," Jaskier repeated just as quietly. "I'll try not to forget it."</p><p>"I'll tell you again if you do." Geralt tilted his head to rest his cheek against the top of Jaskier's head.</p><p>This was enough.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Breakfast at Geralt's</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is literally just 4k words of just pure softness and fluff and I'm not sorry</p><p>also I've reached 200k words on this account thanks to this fic and I think thats very sexy of me</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt woke with a start. When had he fallen asleep? He cursed under his breath. Ciri. He reached over for his phone, trying hard not to move too much to disturb Jaskier, who was curled up on the couch with his head on Geralt's lap.</p><p>He grabbed his phone and squinted at the screen. It was almost two in the morning, and he had a few missed calls from Eskel and Ciri, and several texts from them both.</p><p><strong>[Text from: Ciri]</strong> Can I come home now? I'm bored<br/><strong>[Text from: Ciri]</strong> Daaaaad<br/><strong>[Text from: Ciri]</strong> Did you run off with Jaskier without me?<br/><strong>[Text from: Ciri</strong>] where are you???<br/><strong>[Text from: Ciri]</strong> Eskels walking me back, pls don't be naked</p><p><strong>[Text from: Slightly Less Asshole]</strong> are you coming to get your daughter<br/><strong>[Text from: Slightly Less Asshole]</strong> I'm not ready for parenthood<br/><strong>[Text from: Slightly Less Asshole]</strong> she's crying help<br/><strong>[Text from: Slightly Less Asshole]</strong> I'll walk her back, you owe me</p><p>Geralt felt his chest twist in guilt at the mention of Ciri crying. Did she think he had abandoned her? He hadn't even heard her come back. That sent a chill through him. Did she make it back safely?</p><p>He slid out from under Jaskier and stood to hurry over to Ciri's bedroom door. He opened it silently and peeked inside, a sigh of relief escaping him when he saw Ciri in bed, curled up under her blankets. He closed the door once more and went back to the couch, where Jaskier was blinking awake.</p><p>"What time is it?" Jaskier whispered.</p><p>Geralt turned the TV off and closed the pizza boxes. "About two. Do you need me to walk you back?"</p><p>"No, I have a driver."</p><p>"Even this late?"</p><p>"Mm he won't be happy but it's fine."</p><p>Geralt sighed and sat back down next to him on the couch. "It's not as nice as what you have, but you're welcome to stay here for the night," he offered. "You can take my bed."</p><p>Jaskier hummed and flopped against Geralt. "Will you be there too?"</p><p>"I can sleep here," Geralt assured him with a pat to the sofa. "You'll have your privacy."</p><p>"Don't care about that," Jaskier mumbled. He gently grabbed Geralt's hand and gave a weak tug. "Sleep in your own bed. I'll sleep here."</p><p>Part of Geralt wanted to just agree, to trudge to bed and leave Jaskier on the couch, but it wouldn't be right. "We can share. Bed's big enough."</p><p>"Okay," Jaskier agreed, his eyes already sliding shut again.</p><p>"Come on," Geralt whispered. He carefully gathered Jaskier up in his arms and held him close to his chest as he walked to his bedroom. "I don't have a spare toothbrush."</p><p>"'s okay," Jaskier mumbled into the crook of his neck.</p><p>Geralt laid him down on the bed and pulled the blankets out from under him to tuck him in. "I'll be back in a minute." He wasn't sure if Jaskier heard him, he already looked like he was falling back asleep.</p><p>He grabbed a change of clothes to sleep in and then left the room to clean up, sticking the pizza boxes in the refrigerator for later and placing the dishes in the sink. He brushed his teeth and got changed into the looser clothes, then grabbed his phone off of the couch. He spotted Jaskier's phone and grabbed it as well, checking to see what kind of plug it was. The same as his own phone, from the looks of it. He returned to his bedroom silently.</p><p>Jaskier was already fast asleep, soft snores coming from him. Geralt couldn't hide a smile at the sight. For a pop star that probably made more money from one concert than Geralt made in a year, he was so normal. Geralt set the phones on the nightstand, rummaging around in it as quietly as he could for a second cord.</p><p>He found it and plugged Jaskier's phone in, making sure it was charging properly before he slipped out of the room with his own phone and charger. He hoped Jaskier was too asleep to remember Geralt telling him they would share his bed. Or maybe he would get up before Jaskier and act like he had slept in the same bed last night.</p><p>Those were excuses to come up with in the morning if he needed. Jaskier probably wouldn't even remember. Geralt took the blanket off of the back of the couch and spread it out, then plugged his phone into the closest outlet and set his alarm sound as loud as it could go. He got comfortable on the couch and closed his eyes, a deep sigh escaping him.</p><p>He wondered briefly if first dates were supposed to end with the other staying over and using his bed, but waved the thought from his head. It felt right.</p><hr/><p>Geralt woke far too early, which was at the same time he woke up every morning to his alarm blaring. He got up and turned it off, stretching a bit to shake off the sleep from his body. He hoped waking Ciri up with a sugary breakfast would help make up for the trouble he caused last night.</p><p>He went to the kitchen and went about preparing pancakes, making sure to make more than what might have been needed. Ciri always ate a few of them, even when they were stuffed with berries and dusted with sugar, and he had no idea how much Jaskier ate usually. If him eating half of his pizza last night was any indication, Geralt might be left to eat his own leftover pizza if he wanted a filling breakfast. That was fine with him.</p><p>Just as he was setting the first one aside on a plate, he heard a door open. He glanced over his shoulder to see Jaskier shuffling out, his hair stuck up in several different directions.</p><p>"Morning," Geralt whispered. He sighed and smiled lightly when Jaskier only gave a soft hum in reply and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind. He felt the musician's face burrow into his shoulder, and brought one hand up to smooth out his hair. "How did you sleep?"</p><p>"I don't want to ever leave," Jaskier mumbled in response, his voice muffled slightly by Geralt's shoulder. He lifted his head to rest his chin on his shoulder instead. "What's for breakfast?"</p><p>"Apology pancakes. I was supposed to pick Ciri up last night after the date."</p><p>This made Jaskier snap awake instantly. "Where is she? Is she alright?"</p><p>"She's fine," Geralt assured him, then wrinkled his nose. "Well, she's in her room."</p><p>"Are the pancakes only for her then?"</p><p>"You can have some too. I made too much mix on accident." It was no accident, but Jaskier didn't need to know that.</p><p>The singer beamed at this, and Geralt pointed him to the cabinet that the plates were in. He took three plates out and set them at the table while Geralt set aside another pancake and poured more of the mix into the pan.</p><p>"Where's your coffee?" Jaskier asked, and Geralt gestured with his head to the end of the counter where everything was, with the kettle.</p><p>"Perfect." Jaskier poked around, filling the kettle up and letting it heat while he grabbed three mugs.</p><p>"Don't put coffee in Ciri's, she hates the stuff I have. She likes the breakfast tea," Geralt advised, only sparing a quick glance to see Jaskier nodding and dropping one of the bags in a mug, and spooning some of the instant coffee into the other two mugs. Jaskier filled them up with water and set them on the table to wait, then dutifully tidied up the area he had used until it looked like he hadn't touched it at all.</p><p>Geralt blamed his nonchalance towards Jaskier walking around in his kitchen and messing with things on being still half awake, even though he knew he was very much awake and very stiff still from sleeping on the couch. Today was going to be hell, he could already feel it.</p><p>Jaskier hopped up onto the counter to sit close by, his own mug of coffee in his hands while Geralt continued to make pancakes. "This was really nice," he said, his voice soft and making Geralt's heart twist. "I meant it last night, this has been the best date I've been on. Thank you."</p><p>"Hm." Geralt spared a glance up at him and gave a slight smile. "Maybe we could do this again sometime."</p><p>Jaskier's eyes lit up at that. "Yes <em>please</em>. Maybe you and Ciri can come to my place someday."</p><p>"Maybe." Geralt finished up the last of the mix, just as he heard Ciri's door open. "Hm. Speak of the devil."</p><p>He turned to place the stack of pancakes on the table with a bowl of berries and a bowl of sugar, as Ciri shuffled in. She stopped in her tracks when she saw Jaskier, who smiled and gave a small wave as he sat on the counter.</p><p>"You're still here!" she said, but her excitement quickly turned to confusion when she realized Jaskier was wearing Geralt's clothes. Ciri wrinkled her nose at that. "Oh. Gross." She plopped down in her seat at the table, taking a pancake and piling it high with berries and sugar.</p><p>"What, you don't want to hear about how your father <em>ravished</em> me last night and made me--" Jaskier was cut off by Geralt clapping a hand over his mouth.</p><p>"<em>Gross</em>," Ciri repeated with a grimace.</p><p>"Relax Ciri, I slept on the couch," Geralt assured her. "Nothing happened. We fell asleep in the middle of a movie before I could come get you."</p><p>"I saw. You snore so loud," Ciri huffed, taking a big bite out of her pancake, which was more sugar than pancake at this point.</p><p>"Sorry for not coming to get you last night," Geralt said, walking over to ruffle her hair gently.</p><p>"It's okay. Uncle Eskel walked me back fine. He was muttering that you owed him."</p><p>"He told me you were crying." Geralt saw the slight flinch in Ciri's shoulders at that, and he knelt down to look up at her in the eye. "You know I'd never abandon you, right?"</p><p>"I know." Ciri glanced away, poking at her pancake some more.</p><p>"Besides, Uncle Eskel is nice, but he'd make a shit parent. If I were to leave you with someone, which I <em>won't</em>, it wouldn't be him."</p><p>"What about Uncle Lambert?"</p><p>"<em>No</em>. He's far worse than Eskel."</p><p>"He's fun!"</p><p>"No he's not. He's an asshole."</p><p>Ciri laughed, and Geralt smiled a bit at that. He stood back up and patted her shoulder. "Hurry up and eat. You need to get to class."</p><p>"The faster you eat, the faster you'll be able to show up to school with <em>the</em> <em>famous</em> <em>Jaskier</em> escorting you right up to the door!" Jaskier piped up, his grin wide.</p><p>"That's not a good idea," Geralt warned, as Ciri gasped and immediately started to attack her pancake as if she hadn't eaten in months.</p><p>"Why not?" Jaskier asked, hopping off of the counter to take a seat at the table and start piling his own pancake with fruit and sugar.</p><p>Geralt sighed and took a seat as well. "You'll get mobbed, you know that right?"</p><p>"Not if I have a handsome and big bodyguard protecting me," Jaskier replied, sending a wink to Geralt. Geralt stared at him with a flat expression.</p><p>"I have to go to work after I drop her off, I'm not going to be late because of you."</p><p>"And you won't! Because you'll be able to pick me up and whisk me out of there, like my knight in shining armor!" Jaskier cooed, leaning onto the table slightly as he waved his fork around.</p><p>"Gross," Ciri spoke up, though there was a grin on her face that betrayed how delighted she was at the idea.</p><p>"Did you know your dad is built, Ciri?" Jaskier asked. "He can pick me up like I'm air! Geralt, show her."</p><p>"No. Eat," Geralt grunted, focusing on his own breakfast.</p><p>"By the way Ciri, you said you saw us sleeping on the couch right?" Jaskier asked. Geralt didn't like where this was going already.</p><p>A grin spread on Ciri's face. "Yes, and?"</p><p>"Did you, maybe, happen to take a picture?"</p><p>"Maybe. What's it to you?"</p><p>Geralt <em>really</em> didn't like where this conversation was heading.</p><p>"Well, if I let you come backstage at my next show, will you send it to me?"</p><p>"No posting it on Twitter," Geralt quickly interjected with a sharp glare at Jaskier.</p><p>"Wouldn't dream of it," Jaskier cooed, batting his eyes at Geralt to try to seem "innocent". "I just wanted something to remember the best date I've been on."</p><p>Ciri already had her phone out and was making a new message with the picture attached. "Here, put in your phone number."</p><p>"Of course! Don't go telling others that you have my number now," Jaskier said with a wink as he took her phone and typed in his number. He beamed as the picture sent, a small beep coming from his pocket a moment later as he handed Ciri's phone back to her.</p><p>"Perfect!" the singer trilled as he checked the photo. He hummed as he tapped a few times on his phone, and then beamed. "There! Now it's my wallpaper, to look at and smile whenever I need a boost."</p><p>Geralt narrowed his eyes. "Jaskier."</p><p>"That is my name, don't wear it out," Jaskier cooed back as he returned to his breakfast.</p><p>"Did you really put it as your background?"</p><p>"Of course! Why wouldn't I?"</p><p>"Remove it."</p><p>"Nope!"</p><p>Geralt growled when Jaskier so casually denied him with the same flippant, teasing attitude as ever. "And what if someone sees it?"</p><p>"They won't. It's not the lock screen, and I never open my phone when I'm in public," Jaskier assured him. He gave Geralt's leg a small nudge under the table. "Don't worry so much."</p><p>Ciri snorted. "He's, like, ninety percent worrying."</p><p>"Really?" Jaskier asked, a sly grin on his face once more. "I would have never known. Is there anything else you can tell me?"</p><p>"No," Geralt interrupted. "Find out yourself or I'll block your number."</p><p>"So harsh," Jaskier whined, swaying back with a hand clutched at his chest. "You break my heart, Geralt."</p><p>There was something warm in the way that Jaskier really did remember his name. It wasn't like he was anyone special, after all. And he got along with Ciri well, better than anyone else who had tried to flirt with him. Ciri seemed to be a good judge of character, but then again he was sure it was impossible for her to see her favorite singer in a bad light.</p><p>Jaskier continued to tap away at his phone for a moment, then set it down and smiled. Ciri checked her phone, a small laugh escaping her. Jaskier grinned and sent her a wink.</p><p>"What's so funny?" Geralt muttered, looking between the two of them. He was already torn between loving how well Ciri and Jaskier got along, and regretting it deeply because of how well Ciri and Jaskier got along.</p><p>"Nothing, just had to say good morning to my Twitter followers," Jaskier replied back easily. "I'm going to go get changed."</p><p>As Jaskier stood to walk back into Geralt's room, Geralt sent a look to Ciri. "What did he post?"</p><p>Ciri shrugged and finished up her second pancake, then downed the rest of her tea. "I don't know. You should follow him and find out." She stood and left, going to her room to also change.</p><p>Geralt grunted and picked up all of their dishes to rinse them off and set them in the sink for later. His curiosity got the better of him, and he tugged his phone out to install the stupid app on his phone. After a far too long process of making an account, he searched up Jaskier's Twitter and scrolled down to see his latest tweet.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>@jaskierofficial, 6:37am<br/>Good morning! Thank u 4 the well wishes everyone, it worked out and im now planning a spring wedding.</p>
</blockquote><p>Geralt heard his bedroom door open and sent a glare over at Jaskier, who strode out as if nothing was wrong.</p><p>However, when he saw the look Geralt was giving him, his smile turned shaky and he froze in place. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"A spring wedding?" Geralt asked, quirking a brow.</p><p>Jaskier's face flushed and he gave a weak laugh. "Ah well look at the time, I really should be--"</p><p>"You promised Ciri you'd walk her to school."</p><p>"I can walk her to school another day, of course, I really must be going."</p><p>Geralt grabbed Jaskier's arm and stared at him. He wondered if his stare was too intense, because Jaskier instinctively flinched away. He tried to soften it, but the fear in Jaskier's eyes only increased.</p><p>He cleared his throat. "Why not a…a winter wedding?" he asked, trying to force a small smile.</p><p>Jaskier only stared at him with wide eyes, then relaxed and gave a light laugh as he sank against Geralt. "Oh! Oh you were making a <em>joke</em>. I thought you were going to kick my teeth in for joking about us getting married after the first date."</p><p>Geralt chuckled and wrapped his arms around Jaskier. He felt smaller, somehow, with his clothes tight against his body like that, even with the sunglasses folded on the front of his shirt stabbing him. "Just don't go sharing information or pictures of me to the world."</p><p>"Mm wouldn't dream of it." Jaskier smiled and trailed his fingers down Geralt's chest. "That information is mine alone." He faltered and cleared his throat. "And, ah, any other dates you are seeing, of course."</p><p>"I'm not one for casual dating," Geralt admitted.</p><p>"That would explain the tips." Jaskier smiled and wound his arms around Geralt's neck, swaying gently with him. "I'd love to do this again sometime."</p><p>"Me too," Geralt murmured, settling his arms around Jaskier's waist.</p><p>"Gross," Ciri spoke up as she walked back in, wearing her uniform with her backpack on her shoulders. </p><p>"Do you have everything?" Geralt asked, looking at Jaskier. Jaskier patted his pockets and nodded.</p><p>"I'm ready!" he chirped, going to Ciri's side. "Are you ready?"</p><p>"To rub it in everyone's face that I know you?" Ciri asked, a grin on her face. "Of course."</p><p>"Ciri, don't go flaunting him around like he's a trophy," Geralt sighed.</p><p>"I don't mind. It's for a good cause, after all," Jaskier said, tossing a wink to Ciri. "And I'll have my knight in shining armor to keep me safe."</p><p>"Hm. Be right back." Geralt went into his own room to change into an outfit that was a bit more acceptable to walk around in, instead of clothes that he had slept in. He walked back out, to see Jaskier sitting on the couch with Ciri standing in front of him as he braided her hair in a complicated braid.</p><p>"You know how to braid hair?" Geralt asked as he stood next to them.</p><p>"Of course!" Jaskier said back as he twisted a tie around the end of Ciri's braid. "There you are." He patted Ciri's shoulder and stood up. "The belle of the ball."</p><p>Ciri laughed at that. "Come on, let's go." She grabbed both Jaskier's hand and Geralt's hand as she pulled them out and down the stairs. Geralt passed a smile at Jaskier over her head, and Jaskier gave him a sheepish smile back as he took his sunglasses from the front of his shirt to put them on. Geralt didn't know how that was going to protect him from anyone who had seen more than one picture of him in passing, but somehow it did work. On the walk down the streets they hadn't gotten more than a few curious glances, even with Jaskier's trousers embroidered with bright flowers.</p><p>It wasn't until they approached Ciri's school and Jaskier took his sunglasses off that they got more glances from the various students loitering around outside. Quite a few of them shuffled closer, looking excited but unsure. Jaskier continued to act like nothing was wrong though, and strode up to the front doors with Ciri.</p><p>"Have a good day at school," he cooed, pulling her into a tight hug. He leaned down to whisper something in her ear, and Geralt was sure he was going to regret whatever it was Jaskier said, but the way Ciri's face lit up with innocent glee seemed to say otherwise.</p><p>"Okay! See you later!" she cheered, before turning and running into the school.</p><p>Geralt sighed and clapped a hand on Jaskier's shoulder. "You have some fans," he muttered, glancing over his shoulder at some of the kids gathering closer to them to stare.</p><p>Jaskier turned around, putting a bright smile on his face. "Hello! Can I help you?" he asked.</p><p>"Can I get a picture with you?" one of the girls spoke up quickly, looking like she was about to faint from holding her breath. A few others murmured in agreement, pulling out their phones.</p><p>And that's how Geralt ended up getting to work by the skin of his teeth. By taking photos of Jaskier with teenagers, both of them doing goofy and cute expressions and poses.</p><p>It wasn't all for nothing, though. When he finally got back to his flat with Jaskier in tow, Jaskier smiled at him and pulled his own phone out.</p><p>"I can't forget a picture with my most adoring fan, now can I?" he asked, in a voice that had no business being that soft and making Geralt's heart jump.</p><p>"If you insist," Geralt muttered, leaning in close with Jaskier so Jaskier could hold his phone up and snap a picture of them, Jaskier with a wide grin on his face that could light up the world, and Geralt with a slight upwards quirk of the corners of his mouth but a softness in his eyes.</p><p>"Can you send that to me?" Geralt asked, and Jaskier looked like he couldn't be happier.</p><p>"Of course!"</p><p>A moment later it was texted to Geralt, and the two said goodbye for real this time with a tight hug as they waited for Jaskier's driver to arrive.</p><p>"Text me when you're out of work?" Jaskier asked, a gentle smile on his face.</p><p>Geralt hummed and gave a small nod in response. Jaskier beamed and got into the car as Geralt turned and went back inside and up to his flat to get ready quickly for work.</p><p>He found himself replaying that morning in his head over and over throughout the work day. How was it that it felt so right to have Jaskier in his arms, to make breakfast for the three of them while Jaskier got the table set and Ciri got ready for school? Why did it feel so nice to see Jaskier, half asleep and still a bit messy from sleep, dressed in his clothes and leaning against him in the kitchen?</p><p>Even his co-workers noticed something was off about him today, that he seemed in a surprisingly good mood. Geralt still wore the same neutral expression on his face, but he was too distracted by remembering the warmth of Jaskier leaning against his side on the couch to snap at people if they weren't working as fast as they could be. For once, he was right and wrong. Work was hell, but it wasn't work itself that was hell. It was that time seemed to go by so slowly, dragging out the time before he could text Jaskier again.</p><p>He started planning on groceries he would need to pick up after his shift for dinner, after he got Ciri her promised milkshake. He wondered if Jaskier wanted to come over again tonight.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Interview</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Me: Okay I wrote this chapter faster than normal, I should hold off on posting it and make myself a buffer to have a consistent update schedule<br/>Me, five seconds later: fuck it we're posting this shit NOW</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier went back to his home in complete silence and shock. He flopped down sideways on his chair and stared up at the ceiling. Did that happen? It really happened, right? He opened his phone up and looked at the photo he took of them together, and the photo of them sleeping together on the couch. That happened. They were just…sleeping. As if it was the most normal thing in the world. It felt like it was too. He was curled up against Geralt's side in the photo, his arms slung around him while Geralt had an arm curled around his shoulders and his cheek resting on top of his head. That happened. It explained the slight crick in his neck. And he woke up, then was carried to bed by Geralt. Carried to <em>Geralt's</em> bed, by Geralt. It still felt like a dream.</p><p>"Geralt," Jaskier whispered to himself, his fingers coming up to lightly touch his lips. He would never get tired of the feel of his name on his lips. That…he needed to put that in a song. He needed to put <em>everything</em> into a song. Right now.</p><p>He raced to his studio room, grabbing his guitar and making sure it was in tune. He pulled out his notebook and scribbled down lyric after lyric while he plucked at his guitar, trying to figure out the best tune to perfectly convey just how much he felt for Geralt, how quickly he had fallen in deep, how he was happily drowning. A spring or winter wedding, it wouldn't matter to him. He had passed it off as a joke, but he really did want to see Geralt dressed up, walking down the aisle for him someday. When he fell in love with someone, he fell in fast and hard.</p><p>He had to forcefully pull himself away from that thought. <em>It was one date, calm down</em>. But it was so hard to calm down! He wondered if soulmates were actually real. He wouldn't be surprised to find out Geralt was his perfect match. Everything felt so <em>right</em> with Geralt, it felt like they had known each other their entire lives. Like there wasn't the need to make stupid small talk about their daily lives. It was like Geralt hadn't even cared about Jaskier's popularity. And why would he? He wasn't even a fan of his music, according to Ciri.</p><p>That thought hit him like a bucket of ice cold water to the face. He stopped his scribbling and looked down at his guitar with a frown. If he made a song for Geralt, if he made an entire <em>album</em>, would Geralt even like it? Would he appreciate Jaskier's effort and hard work into conveying how hard he fell for him?</p><p>It felt...wrong. It was nice to be appreciated for more than his music and popularity, but…his music was a part of his soul. If Geralt hated his music, then it meant he would never completely, irrevocably love Jaskier like Jaskier loved him already. And wasn't that a sour thought?</p><p>It left a bitter taste in Jaskier's mouth. He had always been reprimanded when he was younger for falling in love too fast with everyone. He had always confessed far too soon, and ended up with a shattered heart. Rinse, and repeat. Looking back, those were good learning experiences, which he was thankful didn't work out after all. But with Geralt, he knew he would be regretting it the rest of his days if he didn't keep his mouth shut. Geralt was almost perfect. He let Jaskier stay over without batting an eye, made a <em>divine</em> breakfast for him and Ciri, he could carry Jaskier without breaking a sweat, and he was downright handsome. His face held back so much emotion, but there was no mistaking the softness in his eyes.</p><p>And the way he spoke with his daughter! Jaskier would be lying if he said he didn't love a family man. Geralt was so tender with Ciri. He had reassured her probably more than most parents that he would never abandon her. Jaskier wondered if that was a fear of Ciri's. Would it be inappropriate to ask Geralt next time they talked?</p><p>That made him a bit giddy. He was so sure they were going to meet again, there was no doubt of it. Geralt definitely was interested in him, and he was definitely interested in Geralt, and even Ciri liked him. Granted, that was more from his music, but--</p><p>His long daydreaming was interrupted by his phone lighting up next to him, a text from his agent. Multiple texts from her, in fact. Maybe he shouldn't have set his phone to do not disturb while he was on the date.</p><p>
  <em>-4:37 PM-</em>
</p><p><strong>[Text from: Slavedriver]</strong> Hey are you okay? Saw your tweet about the vodka.<br/><strong>[Text from: Slavedriver]</strong> If you seriously passed out on the floor of your bathroom, I'm using it for blackmail.<br/><strong>[Text from: Slavedriver]</strong> Don't die of alcohol poisoning, you're my main source of income.</p><p><em>-8:20 AM-</em><br/><br/><strong>[Text from: Slavedriver]</strong> Good morning, glad to hear you're not dead. You couldn't have thought to text your suffering manager that you were just on a date instead of dying of alcohol poisoning on the bathroom floor?</p><p><strong>[Text to: Slavedriver]</strong> Of course not, if I keep you on your toes then you'll never get sick of me!</p><p><strong>[Text from: Slavedriver]</strong> You're the worst. I scheduled you for an interview in two hours. I'll send the details. Have fun.</p><p><strong>[Text to: Slavedriver]</strong> please tell me ur joking<br/><strong>[Text to: Slavedriver]</strong> pls I have important stuff to do today</p><p><strong>[Text from: Slavedriver]</strong> Like what</p><p><strong>[Text to: Slavedriver]</strong> like a mystery hot guy to seduce, and his daughter to spoil</p><p><strong>[Text from: Slavedriver]</strong> You're chasing after a dad that may or may not be single. I'm not even surprised anymore.</p><p><strong>[Text from: Slavedriver]</strong> the daughter never mentioned a mom so it's free real estate 😘</p><p><strong>[Text from: Slavedriver]</strong> You are insufferable. Don't worry, the interview isn't scheduled for long and they promised lunch. Your driver will be there in fifteen.</p><p>Jaskier whined as a file was sent over with the details of who was hosting the interview, the general topics of what would be discussed. He pouted and slumped lower in his chair. He had seduction plans to make! A heart to convince to settle down and stop thinking about marrying a man he went on one date with! He sighed and opened up Twitter.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>@jaskierofficial, 8:27am<br/>Might be releasing a new single sometime soon! Stay tuned!</p>
</blockquote><p>The response to that was immediate and almost swept Jaskier away. How were so many people even awake this early? This still felt strange, to be adored so thoroughly. He wouldn't dare complain though. He <em>adored</em> the attention. Now that he knew what it was like to be famous, to have people shower him in praise and adoration, he didn't want to ever go back to singing covers of someone else's songs.</p><p>Now he could write his own songs. He was promptly hit with remembering that Geralt didn't like his music. He frowned and strummed his guitar sadly, but then perked up. Wait, if Geralt didn't like his music, then it meant he could write whatever he wanted into a song and Geralt would be none the wiser! He could get his feelings out, put them on paper, and then move on. He shifted to sit up straighter in his seat and hummed.</p><p>"As long as you say I do, I'll love whatever season you choose…" he sang softly to himself, plucking a note on his guitar. "I would give up the fans and flashing lights, just as long as you hold me tight..?" He wrinkled his nose. He'd have to work on that.</p><p>He managed to get a few lyrics worked out, and about twenty scratched out, rewritten, and then scratched out again before he heard his phone beep with a text from his driver. Right, there was the interview. He groaned and texted back that he would be down in a moment.</p><p>This next part, he didn't enjoy at all. The moment he walked into the building for his interview, he was dragged away to a private room to become a doll. Someone handed him an outfit and he changed into it, then had the shirt and jacket ruffled <em>just right</em> while his trousers hung a certain way on his hips. Then he sat down in front of a mirror while someone shaved any hints of stubble on his chin and plucked his eyebrows to be shaped perfectly. Someone else patted very subtle makeup on him, just enough to even out his skin tone and make his eyes pop more.</p><p>He chatted loosely with the girl as she did his makeup. He found the makeup artists to be the easiest to talk to. There were a few he was starting to remember, which always made them happy when he asked how a beloved pet was doing, or if they ever went back to so-and-so after the place had messed up their order so terribly.</p><p>This one, however, seemed intent on prying him with a pre-interview interview. "Did you go on a date with the mystery hot guy last night?" and "What does he look like? Do you have a photo?" were some of the first things said to him. Jaskier closed his eyes, pretending to wait for the eyeliner instead of showing how frustrating the questions were.</p><p>"He and I hung out for a while. Nothing special," he answered simply. "Ate pizza. Watched a movie. The usual."</p><p>"Did you sing to him?"</p><p>"No, he doesn't like my singing."</p><p>"What?! How can he not like your singing? Guess he must not be that hot after all."</p><p>"Oh he is. He just isn't a fan."</p><p>"No second date then?"</p><p>"There will be one. Eventually."</p><p>"<em>Eventually</em>?" the makeup artist repeated with a small laugh. "Sounds like you aren't into him. Why bother?"</p><p><em>If you only knew the truth.</em> Jaskier always prided himself in being a good liar. "Eh, he pays for dinner."</p><p>"You could buy your own dinner."</p><p>"Yeah, but free food always tastes so much better."</p><p>The woman nodded in agreement. "Truer words have never been spoken."</p><p>Jaskier had to hold back a laugh at that. It wasn't the truth at all, really. He bought dinner, and he loved the date. He loved <em>Geralt</em>. He could just say hi to Geralt in passing and he'd be happy. It didn't even have to be a date. The thought sent a small smile tugging at his cheeks, which he quickly shut down so the woman could work. He wished he didn't have this stupid interview. He wanted to be back at home, scribbling more and more lyrics to try to capture his love for Geralt. No, actually he wanted to be back in Geralt's flat, curled up with him and eating terrible delivery pizza. But he couldn't have that, Geralt had to work after all, and he had a stupid interview to do.</p><p>Thankfully, it took them less time than expected to get him ready, and he had some free time to himself. He tweeted a photo of himself, saying that he was absolutely excited to be doing an interview. At least it was a confidence booster, to get all of the comments about how good he looked. But somehow, it wasn't enough. He took another picture, from a flirtier angle while he bit his bottom lip <em>just so</em>. He stared at it for several moments, then deleted it and took another one. And another. And another.</p><p>It took him ten more tries before he got the perfect picture that was just the right amount of flirtatious but also causal. It took him another five minutes of staring at the send button to figure out what to say.</p><p><strong>[Text to: Mystery Hot Guy]</strong> About to go into an interview! Wish me luck! ❤️❤️❤️</p><p>He sent it, and it only took two seconds before he regretted it. The lighting was all off in the photo, it was terrible. He looked ridiculous. Geralt wouldn't even see it until he got out of work. Oh, that reminded him. He needed to change his nickname for Geralt. But what to change it to…?</p><p>"Jaskier, you ready?" his agent asked, poking her head inside the room.</p><p>"Of course!" he said, standing up and beaming. He was never ready for these. But, at least it would take his mind off of the stupid photo he sent to Geralt.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Shopping Spree</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So I typed out an outline for the rest of this fic and I got mildly emotional over it. The feedback that this and my other fics from this fandom have gotten is crazy, way more than I ever have known from 2 years of writing fanfic. I'm not always able to reply to every comment, but know that I check my inbox obsessively to see if I've gotten any new ones, and I cry at every one ❤️❤️❤️</p><p>Also there's 234 people subscribed to this fic apparently which is mind blowing to think there's 234 people out there that want to be notified as soon as there's a new chapter out what the FUCK I want to marry all of you </p><p>Okay sappy time over, time for Jaskier</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The interview was, frankly, a waste of time. Questions that were far too personal were asked that he had to fake a laugh to and simply say that was private, the lunch he was provided was tiny and not nearly enough, and they said they would only be using a few quotes from him. Probably because he refused to talk about his personal life, his "mystery hot guy" that everyone on Twitter was going crazy over.</p><p>He shook his head to clear it off as his driver took him to a different part of the city, to Ciri's school. At least now he could focus on his promised shopping trip with her. He got more and more excited as they got closer, and he directed his driver to stop on the street over from the school so he could walk the rest of the way. He was a bit early still when he got in front of the school, so he sat on a low wall with his sunglasses on and pulled out his phone. Still no reply from Geralt. He frowned and closed his messages, choosing to open up that game to try to beat that damn level once and for all.</p><p>He was thankful that his sunglasses somehow allowed him to be inconspicuous, and nobody approached him while he waited. Until he caught someone moving closer out of the corner of his eye and looked up, beaming when it was Ciri.</p><p>"Ciri! How were your classes?" he asked, opening his arms for a hug.</p><p>Ciri grinned and leaped at him to wrap her arms around him. "Boring! Can we go shopping now?"</p><p>"I did promise we would, didn't I?" Jaskier patted her shoulder and stood up. "Come on, let's surprise your dad with getting you the <em>best</em> clothes."</p><p>Ciri followed along eagerly as Jaskier led her through the streets, chattering away about how everyone was so jealous, some didn't even believe that it was really <em>the</em> Jaskier that saw her off to school that morning. Jaskier laughed at that.</p><p>"Well, you and Geralt know the truth at least," he pointed out. "That's good enough isn't it?"</p><p>Ciri smiled and nodded. "By the way, Geralt kicked me out of the flat yesterday for your date."</p><p>"He told me. Sorry about stealing your dad for a night."</p><p>"I think it's only stealing if he didn't let you take his time."</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>Ciri's face grew serious. "He doesn't like to spend time with <em>anybody</em>. Except me. He's got a few friends that he sees sometimes, but he <em>hates</em> going out and meeting new people."</p><p>"Well I'm flattered, but I assure you I am not looking to take your throne as Geralt's most important person," Jaskier said with a grin, trying to keep it lighthearted.</p><p>"I know." Ciri looked at him with a neutral expression. Jaskier felt strangely intimidated by this 15 year old. "But he does not like meeting people. At all."</p><p>"Yes I understand."</p><p>"Do you?" Ciri pinned him with her gaze.</p><p>"I…think I do?" Jaskier laughed weakly and brushed his bangs out of his face. "I-- yeah, he wasn't all over me with affection. But I've known people like him. People who show kindness in actions instead of words."</p><p>"That's not all of it though." Ciri crossed her arms and tilted her chin up to look at him. "He <em>never</em> goes out and meets people. If someone tries to flirt with him in public, he ignores them at best."</p><p>"Oh!" That wasn't what Jaskier was expecting. Though in hindsight, he really should have. Geralt was a scary looking man. "Well I'm glad he was in a good mood yesterday to humor me."</p><p>"He doesn't humor people."</p><p>Jaskier ran his fingers through his hair, not really knowing what to think now. "But he doesn't like my music…" He trailed off, his fingers messing with the slight curls on the back of his neck. He'd have to get his hair trimmed soon, he realized faintly.</p><p>Ciri nodded in agreement. "He's weird. But he does definitely like you. A lot."</p><p>"Um, thank you?" Jaskier really didn't know what to say to something like that.</p><p>"He's really hard on himself sometimes, and he has a lot of trust issues. So he's not good at showing affection. But he does like you." Ciri's eyes darkened. "I can make your life a PR hell. So don't hurt him."</p><p>Why did he feel like he was asking for a blessing from a 15 year old child for a man he had only gone on one date with? Jaskier gave a smile and held his hands up. "Wouldn't dream of it, dear."</p><p>Just like that, Ciri's face brightened up again and she grabbed Jaskier's hand. "Great! So where are we going?"</p><p>Jaskier decided that there truly was nothing more terrifying than a very determined and stubborn teenage girl. "Just up ahead here, at the shopping center. There's a lot of stores in there to choose from."</p><p>"Like Primark?"</p><p>Jaskier grimaced. "We'll, ah…save that one for last."</p><hr/><p>As it turned out, to Jaskier's relief, they didn't need to go to Primark after all. Or any other store after the first one, really. Ciri brought the maximum amount of clothes she could bring into the fitting room every time while Jaskier stood outside, holding the clothes she had already approved. Sometimes Ciri would come out and give a small twirl if she really liked a piece, and Jaskier would pretend to be the paparazzi, darting around with his fingers angled like he had a camera.</p><p>He wouldn't dare tell her that the actual journalists were rabid and tried to get the absolute worst shot of someone possible, for a good story. It was fun to let her act like she was coming out onto a catwalk every time.</p><p>By the time she had collected nearly a wardrobe overhaul, Geralt called her. She paused in inspecting a shirt and answered the call with pursed lips.</p><p>"Hey dad…I'm at the shopping center with Jaskier," she said. "He's buying me clothes. Late birthday gift." She glanced at Jaskier when Jaskier gestured to give him the phone. "Hang on, he wants to talk to you." She handed the phone over.</p><p>"Hello!" Jaskier chirped into the phone.</p><p>"Jaskier," Geralt's voice came from the voice, almost a growl. "Why are you buying my daughter clothes? And why didn't you tell me?"</p><p>"Because she's fifteen, and it's her birthday gift," Jaskier replied easily with a wink to Ciri. "Don't worry, she isn't picking out anything inappropriate."</p><p>"What's the catch?"</p><p>"Sorry?"</p><p>"What. Is. The. Catch?"</p><p>"Catch?" Jaskier looked at Ciri confused, but Ciri only shrugged in return, looking just as confused as him. "I'm afraid I don't follow. Why would there be a catch?"</p><p>"Why would you do anything nice for my daughter when we just met yesterday?"</p><p>Ah, so there were the trust issues Ciri warned him about. "Well, your daughter needs a good outfit for the concert next month, of course!" he chirped back, not affected by Geralt's harsh tone. "But it's so hard to pick just one outfit, because her decision for the day of the concert might be different! So we're getting a wide range for her."</p><p>"We don't need your fucking charity," Geralt ground out. "Don't you <em>dare</em> try anything with my daughter. I don't care how famous you are, she's <em>fifteen</em>."</p><p>Jaskier winced. "It's not like that. Not at all," he defended weakly. It stung, that Geralt would think he'd even... "Sorry. I'll, ah, bring her back home now. We'll check out and go. Bye Geralt." He hung up and handed the phone back to Ciri with a sigh. "Sorry kiddo, looks like your dad needs you back home."</p><p>"He's probably just worried about me," Ciri assured him, patting his arm. "It's nothing against you."</p><p>"We'll see," Jaskier mumbled. He took the clothes up to the counter and set them down, only giving a half-hearted smile when the cashier glanced at him, then did a double take and gawked for a brief moment before hurriedly scanning all of Ciri's clothes.</p><p>"Jaskier, I think she's a fan," Ciri stage whispered to him. Jaskier chuckled and ruffled her hair before looking back at the cashier.</p><p>"You...you are Jaskier? <em>The</em> Jaskier?" the cashier asked, clearly trying not to fumble too much with the clothes.</p><p>"At your service," Jaskier cooed, taking a step back to bow dramatically. "Want me to sign something?"</p><p>"Yes! Please," the cashier gasped, fumbling in her pockets. However, she only had a crumbled receipt for him to write on.</p><p>Jaskier smiled and took out his wallet. "Here." He pulled out a blank card and took a pen out of his pocket. "What's your name?"</p><p>"Jessi," the cashier said, her hands shaking.</p><p>"Lovely name," Jaskier complimented as he signed the card to her, and slid it over to her. She beamed and looked at the card as if it was gold, and gingerly set it aside to continue scanning.</p><p>"So who's the angel with you?" she asked, glancing at Ciri.</p><p>"Friend's daughter. I accidentally missed her birthday, so now I'm making up for it," Jaskier explained easily.</p><p>"His future step daughter," Ciri piped up, and Jaskier choked.</p><p>"Let's-- Let's not get ahead of ourselves," he interrupted weakly with a squeeze to her shoulder. He wasn't so sure of that now, not after Geralt was so quick to think the worst of him. Ciri grinned at him mischievously. Thankfully the woman seemed to not acknowledge it as she finished up scanning everything. The price didn't make Jaskier blink twice, but then it went down considerably. He raised his eyebrows and looked at the cashier, who smiled sheepishly back at him.</p><p>"Employee discount," she whispered.</p><p>"Well thank you, that's very kind of you," Jaskier said as he put his card into the reader. He took it out when the reader beeped and stuck his wallet back in his pocket as Ciri took the three bags.</p><p>"Have a good day," he said, giving a wink to the cashier before turning and leaving with Ciri. It took him until they were back outside to realize Ciri was silently glaring at him.</p><p>That was definitely not a good sign. "What?"</p><p>"Don't flirt with other people when you're dating my dad," Ciri said with a huff.</p><p>Oh. "Was I flirting?" Jaskier asked, slightly confused now. Wait, was he officially dating Geralt now? It felt like something Geralt should have a say in first. They <em>really</em> needed to sit down and have a serious conversation. "I didn't even realize."</p><p>Ciri tilted her chin up and scoffed. "Well you were. So don't tell pretty ladies that their names are lovely and wink at them."</p><p>"Yes ma'am," Jaskier said, feeling a bit like a kicked puppy. Teenage girls were terrifying indeed.</p><p>However, Ciri's face softened and she grinned again. "Thank you for the clothes, by the way. I needed new ones, but dad said mine still fit okay so I didn't."</p><p>"Your dad also has a closet that is all black," Jaskier pointed out. The two of them shared a laugh, and Jaskier felt like he was getting whiplash from this girl. How could she act like she was going to cut his balls off one moment and then be a completely normal and happy teenager the next? She was so similar to Geralt it made his head spin. Kind and sweet one moment, acting like he was no better than roadkill the next.</p><p>Thankfully he got Ciri back to Geralt's flat safely, and sighed. "Here, let me come upstairs with you and explain," he said softly.</p><p>Ciri looked at him confused but shrugged and led him up the stairs to the door. She walked inside casually. "We're back!" she called.</p><p>Geralt instantly strode into the room, his face dark. "Are you okay?" he asked. He knelt down and did a quick once over on Ciri, even gently grabbing her face in his hands to look at her. Whatever it was he was looking for, he must have found it, because he relaxed and pulled Ciri into a tight hug with a sigh.</p><p>"I'm fine dad, Jaskier walked me back," Ciri explained, and Geralt looked up, blinking a couple times, as if he was just now registering Jaskier was there. He cleared his throat and stood back up, regaining his composure as Ciri dashed past him to take the bags of clothes to her room.</p><p>"Thank you, for walking her back," Geralt said with a tight nod.</p><p>Jaskier sighed and brushed his bangs away from his forehead. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. We didn't think we would be out for so long."</p><p>"How much do I owe you for it?" Geralt asked.</p><p>Jaskier laughed and waved him off. "Like I said, no catch. It's my treat."</p><p>"I'm..sorry for what I said," Geralt whispered. "There was-- Ciri was just talking a while ago about a favorite Youtuber of hers that..turned out to not be a good person. Used his popularity with young girls for-- inappropriate behavior." He grimaced and shook his head.</p><p>"No, no, I'm sorry for not telling you I was taking her shopping," Jaskier admitted. "I wanted it to be a surprise. I didn't think of how worried you'd be about her." He smiled sheepishly and brought his hands up to rest them hesitantly on Geralt's chest. "I only have thoughts about inappropriate behavior for you, I promise." He grinned and waggled his eyebrows in an attempt to lighten the mood.</p><p>It must have worked, because Geralt cleared his throat and glanced away, though it did nothing to hide his smile. "Stay for dinner. As a thank you. Repayment."</p><p>Jaskier smiled at that. "Yes, repayment. Of course." He wasn't convinced in the slightest. "What are you making?"</p><p>Geralt was silent for a moment and glanced back to the kitchen. "...Steak, and I'm frying up vegetables."</p><p>"Oh! That sounds wonderful," Jaskier said. It was certainly better than whatever fast food joint he passed by on the way back home. "Need any help?"</p><p>"No." Geralt paused and shook his head. "You're a guest."</p><p>"Well then I'll have to fulfill my very important job as guest and keep you company while you work so hard," Jaskier said, leading the way to the kitchen. Geralt grunted but followed anyways to start to get different ingredients out.</p><p>"How was work today?" Jaskier asked, hopping up to sit on the end of the counter so he wasn't in the way.</p><p>"Shit."</p><p>"Is there ever a day that it's not shit?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>Jaskier frowned and wrung his hands. Would it be too much to offer him to never have to work again and just live with him? He pulled out his phone.</p><p><strong>[Text to: Slavedriver]</strong> is it going too fast if u meet a guy and ask him to move in with u the next day</p><p><strong>[Text from: Slavedriver]</strong> Julian what the fuck<br/><strong>[Text from: Slavedriver]</strong> This guy cannot possibly be that hot. Do not ask him to move in with you.</p><p><strong>[Text to: Slavedriver]</strong> he is that hot but ok</p><p><strong>[Text from: Slavedriver]</strong> I doubt that. Send me a photo of the guy.</p><p>Jaskier frowned and stared at his phone, then glanced at Geralt, who was focused on chopping up vegetables. "Hey Geralt?"</p><p>"Hm."</p><p>"Can I take a photo of you? My manager wants to see what you look like."</p><p>Geralt paused and looked at him with a deep frown. "Why?"</p><p>"I, uh…told her you're really hot and she doesn't believe me." Jaskier choked out a small laugh and looked away. "I don't have to though, I can tell her you don't want--"</p><p>"Fine. No posting it on social media though." Geralt turned back to prepping dinner as Jaskier gawked. "A picture for a picture." </p><p>"So you did see the picture I sent you earlier?" Jaskier asked, his heart doing a small leap of hope. </p><p>"Yes." Oh, was that a blush dusting Geralt's cheeks? </p><p>"What did you think?" </p><p>"You looked...good," was all Geralt muttered. His brow was furrowed as he concentrated on preparing dinner, his movements a bit more jerky than they had been before. </p><p>"Thank you! I took it just for you," Jaskier purred.</p><p>"The photo."</p><p>"Right! Okay let me just.." He stuck the tip of his tongue out slightly in concentration as he snapped a few photos. He took a few minutes to determine the best one from them-- it was so hard, every photo of Geralt was perfect!-- and sent it to his manager.</p><p><strong>[Text from: Slavedriver]</strong> Really.</p><p><strong>[Text to: Slavedriver]</strong> ikr its unfair</p><p><strong>[Text from: Slavedriver]</strong> He's mediocre at best.</p><p><strong>[Text to: Slavedriver]</strong> the pic must not have sent right bc im pretty sure im sitting next to a god and hes making me food</p><p><strong>[Text from: Slavedriver]</strong> I can think of at least five people you've turned down in the past month that are better looking.</p><p><strong>[Text to: Slavedriver]</strong> yeah but they werent my type</p><p><strong>[Text from: Slavedriver]</strong> That's your type? Really?</p><p>Jaskier scoffed and shoved his phone back in his pocket. He hopped off of the counter and moved to wrap his arms around Geralt's waist from behind.</p><p>"Can I help you," Geralt said flatly, not pausing in cutting up vegetables.</p><p>"Did you know you're hot as hell?" Jaskier cooed, resting his head on Geralt's shoulder.</p><p>"Hm."</p><p>"I mean it Geralt, you're <em>super</em> hot. And I'm very attracted to you."</p><p>"Unfortunate."</p><p>"Geralt, I'm serious!"</p><p>"Hm."</p><p>Jaskier pouted and let go of him to take his spot back on the end of the counter. "You don't believe me."</p><p>"Why should I? You just met me yesterday," Geralt replied back.</p><p>Jaskier looked down and wrung his hands, pursing his lips. Well this was going wonderfully sideways. He glanced up at a bit of movement at the edge of his vision, and saw Ciri peeking into the kitchen. She poked her head out and gestured her hands to keep talking. He smiled at her and looked back at Geralt.</p><p>"Well. I've met quite a few people the media thinks of as beautiful," he explained, and Geralt glanced at him.</p><p>"So?"</p><p>"Did you know most of those people aren't naturally beautiful?"</p><p>"Yes. What's your point?"</p><p>"I know many that use an entire department of hair products to try to make their hair look half as good as yours," he cooed, reaching out to flick a lock of Geralt's hair.</p><p>"I haven't washed it in four days," Geralt said bluntly, and Jaskier instantly recoiled.</p><p>"Well, ah, your eyes too!" he reasoned. "Liquid gold, pure sunlight captured in amber!"</p><p>"Hm."</p><p>Jaskier glanced at Ciri, who beamed and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled and scooted closer to Geralt.</p><p>"And your jaw could cut me in half," he purred, reaching out with a hand to trace a finger along the line of Geralt's jaw, but Geralt grabbed his wrist to stop him before he could.</p><p>"Please stop touching me," he grunted.</p><p>"Oh! Sorry." Jaskier scooted away again and kicked his legs back and forth idly. One step forward, two steps back. Just simple praise seemed to work. "But really. There's expensive procedures many go through, sink thousands of pounds into, for a handsome face. And yet here you are, with it all naturally."</p><p>Geralt grimaced and grunted as he cut particularly hard. "Get on with it."</p><p>Jaskier froze at that. "Get on with..what, exactly?" Now he was even more confused.</p><p>"What do you want."</p><p>"What do I…" He sighed and shook his head. "Geralt, it's a <em>compliment</em>. It's not something given in return for something else."</p><p>"Hm."</p><p>Jaskier's shoulders slumped at that. "You really are the most handsome man I've met," he said softly, in one last effort. "Not even just looks. Your personality too."</p><p>"You're a celebrity," Geralt grumbled. "You have people throwing themselves at your feet every day."</p><p>"Well yes, but none of them like me for <em>me</em>," Jaskier pointed out. "They all chase after me for the face I put on for the public. I haven't had a break in so long." He needed to stop talking, but it felt like everything he had been holding in since yesterday came rushing out. "And then here you are, letting me wear your clothes that don't look good on me at <em>all</em> and you're telling me to eat more even though I really need to watch my figure, and you don't even care I look like hell in the morning and you made breakfast for me and let me stay for dinner. You...you're so <em>sincere</em>. I haven't been treated like that in a while."</p><p>The silence did nothing to help calm Jaskier's racing heart. He shouldn't have said that. Why did he say so much? He just met this man yesterday, he really did have a problem with moving too fast.</p><p>Geralt cleared his throat, snapping him out of his thoughts. "That's..not true," he muttered.</p><p>Jaskier felt like he was going to die from the amount of whiplash this conversation has been giving him. "Huh?"</p><p>"I..went to your concert with Ciri a few weeks ago," Geralt admitted, setting the knife down and gripping the edge of the counter. "And I saw you, on the stage. I've been…bothered about it since then."</p><p>"I'm still confused."</p><p>"I'm just as bad as everyone else you hate. I didn't see you. I don't see you."</p><p>Jaskier blinked a couple times and then laughed softly. He wished he could throw his arms around Geralt and hug him tight, but instead he rolled his shoulders and drummed his fingers against the counter. "Geralt, you're not asking me to sing for you. You're not asking me for money. You don't want to be flaunted to the world, to tell everyone that I'm yours. You are <em>so</em> much better than them." He scooted closer, his eyes bright. "I had an interview today."</p><p>"And?"</p><p>"They asked me a lot about the 'mystery hot guy' I was going off about yesterday."</p><p>"Hm."</p><p>"You know what I said?"</p><p>"I'm not a mind reader."</p><p>Jaskier leaned in slightly. "I told them it was none of their damn business," he said, and he didn't miss the way Geralt's eyes flicked towards him for a brief moment. "I told them my mystery hot guy wanted to stay anonymous, and I told them I was happy to keep that anonymity."</p><p>"Why?"</p><p>"They asked me that too," Jaskier murmured, lowering his voice. "Do you want the answer I gave them or the truth?"</p><p>Geralt regarded him for a moment with a furrowed brow. "...Both."</p><p>Jaskier chuckled and straightened up. "Well. I told them it's because I didn't want you to be harassed by people trying to get close to me."</p><p>Geralt's brow furrowed more. "And the truth?"</p><p>"Well, that was it. Part of it. The other part…" Jaskier smiled and ran his fingers through the hair on the back of his head. Too late now to back out. "I...realize this is probably a lot, we just met yesterday like you said. I have been told a lot that I fall far too fast for someone. But…I didn't want anyone else catching your fancy before I did."</p><p>Geralt looked at him, his eyes darting over Jaskier's face. "I don't like attention. That's why I don't want you talking about me on social media."</p><p>"Yes, and I am happy to keep that attention from you," Jaskier whispered. "You may send me away if you wish, but I really am very attracted to you. Not just physically, that is certainly a factor but not all of it. I want to spend every day with you and Ciri, I want to wake up in your bed and help you cook and I want to sing to you every moment of the day and help you forget how shit your work is."</p><p>He spared a glance back at Geralt, though that gave nothing away. How he was able to keep his face so blank even when Jaskier was baring his heart to him was nothing short of a miracle.</p><p>"Get off of the counter," Geralt instructed, his voice gruff.</p><p>Jaskier's heart shattered. Of course it was too soon. He managed a shaky smile as he slipped back down onto the floor. "Right. Sorry, I'll uh, show myself--" He cut himself off with a squeak as he was suddenly wrapped in Geralt's arms, held tight against his chest. Oh. This was so much better than he could have imagined. He brought his arms up to return the embrace, resting his head on Geralt's shoulder.</p><p>"You're an idiot," Geralt mumbled into his hair.</p><p>Jaskier laughed softly and gave him a small squeeze. "I can be your idiot, if you'll let me."</p><p>"Hmm." Geralt pulled away just enough to look at him. Jaskier felt his heart skip at how <em>soft</em> his eyes were.</p><p>"Is that a yes?" he asked softly.</p><p>"We'll see," Geralt murmured. He brushed his fingers down Jaskier's back. "And Ciri?"</p><p>"She's wonderful. Just like you," Jaskier assured him. "I know full well that you two are a package deal. I cannot love one and not love the other."</p><p>The answer seemed to melt all tension from Geralt's shoulders as he held Jaskier close once more. Jaskier hummed and gently swayed him back and forth, his eyes closing.</p><p>"You smell gross," he mumbled into Geralt's shoulder, but gripped him tighter when Geralt tried to pull away. "One more minute. You're so comfortable."</p><p>Geralt sighed but stayed put. "I forgot to take a shower after work. I was worried about Ciri."</p><p>"How about you shower and I'll finish dinner?"</p><p>"No."</p><p>"Okay. Need me to get you anything?"</p><p>"Silence."</p><p>"I don't go for that. I can keep telling you how handsome and wonderful you are?"</p><p>"Not in front of Ciri."</p><p>A squeak came from the kitchen entrance, and Geralt pulled away to glance back. "Yes, I know you're there Ciri. Come in," he called.</p><p>Ciri shuffled in, twisting a lock of her hair around her fingers. "Sorry for eavesdropping."</p><p>"It wasn't a private conversation," Geralt assured her. "What do you think? Can you handle having him around all the time?"</p><p>Ciri nodded enthusiastically, and Jaskier beamed. "Not just because you're my favorite singer," she defended. "But my dad likes you a <em>lot</em>--"</p><p>"Ciri," Geralt warned.</p><p>"--whenever I play your music he always gets this gross doe eyed look on his face--"</p><p>"I do <em>not</em>."</p><p>"--and he was <em>completely</em> smitten after the concert! I tried to talk to him afterwards and he wouldn't respond with anything!"</p><p>"That's not true."</p><p>"Dad I told you that I was pregnant and eloping to Ukraine with a 35 year old guy I met on the internet and all you said was 'hmm'."</p><p>Geralt fixed her with a glare. "You did not tell me that."</p><p>"Yes I did! I recorded it!"</p><p>Ciri pulled out her phone, presumably to play the damning evidence, but Geralt strode over to pluck her phone out of her hands. She whined and tried to reach for it, but Geralt was much taller than she was.</p><p>"Dad that's not fair!"</p><p>"You aren't actually pregnant and eloping to Ukraine, <em>right</em>?"</p><p>"It was a joke to see if you were listening! Give me back my phone!"</p><p>"You can have this back if you go do your homework in the living room and leave us be."</p><p>Ciri huffed and took her phone back when Geralt offered it to her. "I don't want to see you two being gross anyways." With that, she turned and left, the closing of her bedroom door soon following.</p><p>"Teenagers," Geralt sighed and turned back to Jaskier, who had been watching the exchange with a grin.</p><p>"Where were we?" he purred, opening his arms again, but Geralt walked past him to stand back at the counter.</p><p>"Making dinner," he gruffed, and Jaskier hummed and wrapped his arms around his waist from behind to watch over his shoulder.</p><p>"Can you still move like this?"</p><p>"Hmm."</p><p>"I'm not hearing a no."</p><p>"Because it's not."</p><p>Jaskier nuzzled the crook of his neck. How was he ever going to survive this man? "That's what I thought."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Movie Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"what the fuck???" i hear you ask. "weren't there 13 chapters???" and you're correct! there were. but from chapter 9-13, i wasnt vibing with it. i went really off the rails with the storyline, i relied on cheap cliffhangers and really not great writing and planning, and it didn't feel like a story i was proud of anymore, hence the long as hell hiatus. so i'm back, and we're starting over from this chapter on babey!!! </p><p>to all other fic writers reading this, remember that posting does not set a fic in stone and make it permanently untouchable. you want to change a fic? do it! it's your work, do whatever the fuck you want! will people be upset? probably! that's up to you to determine how much that matters though!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner had been eaten and Geralt and Jaskier stood at the sink, Geralt washing off all of the dishes while Jaskier dried them off.</p><p>"Ever thought you'd have a famous singer in your kitchen helping you wash dishes?" Jaskier asked.</p><p>Geralt grunted in reply, and he smiled and went back to drying off the mug in his hand.</p><p>When all of the dishes were finished and put away, he turned away to put the towel back, but got an idea and smirked. He turned back towards Geralt, twirling the towel and snapping it over his behind.</p><p>Geralt glanced over his shoulder and smirked. "That's not how you do it."</p><p>Jaskier had a very bad feeling, which proved to be true when Geralt grabbed a second towel and, like a flash of lightning, snapped it on his hip. He yelped and laughed, stepping away.</p><p>"You bastard!" he said, backing away when Geralt turned back to the sink to soak the towel. "Ohhh no no no, you stay away from me with that you--!" He just barely managed to jump out of the way as Geralt flicked the towel again at him. He pouted at the slight spray of water on his trousers.</p><p>"Oh that's it, this is war!" he cried, twirling his towel up tight in preparation. However, his arms were suddenly pinned to his sides by two surprisingly strong arms, and he looked over to see Ciri grinning at him.</p><p>"I got him dad, get him!" she called to Geralt.</p><p>"Good job Ciri," Geralt said, snapping the towel at an exposed strip of skin on Jaskier's side.</p><p>Jaskier yelped and struggled. "Betrayed by my biggest fan!" he whined. Just as he managed to break out of Ciri's grip, he fell forward into Geralt, who held him in an iron vice-like grip.</p><p>"This is torture! You will be hearing from my lawyer!" he complained as the two laughed. He huffed and gave up the struggle, his cheek squished against Geralt's chest. He couldn't help but smile at the moment though. He relaxed against Geralt's chest and heaved a dramatic sigh as he threw his head back.</p><p>"Fine, do with me as you will you villains!" he lamented. "I'm ready to face my death!"</p><p>"No dying allowed," Geralt rumbled, and oh, his mouth was very close to Jaskier's ear. He felt the slight puff of breath over his cheek and shivered.</p><p>He swallowed down the question of what Geralt was going to do to him then. Not in front of Ciri. "Then what is my sentence?"</p><p>"You have to sit and join us for family movie night tonight," Ciri piped up with a grin.</p><p>"If you're free," Geralt added, still far too close and far too warm for comfort.</p><p>"Right yeah, I'm, ah, definitely free," Jaskier choked out.</p><p>"You sure?" Geralt asked. "Her mother and her mother's fiancée will be here in about an hour."</p><p>Jaskier blinked a couple times in surprise. "Yeah, I can stick around. Won't be a problem for me."</p><p>"You're not going to be the third wheel anymore dad," Ciri teased.</p><p>"Never cared about that. Go pick out a movie," Geralt instructed, still keeping his hold on Jaskier. Ciri mock saluted and raced out of the room.</p><p>Geralt hummed and loosened his grip on Jaskier's waist, though Jaskier didn't bother moving.</p><p>"Your voice is unfair," he whispered, closing his eyes as he rested his head on Geralt's shoulder.</p><p>"Says the singer."</p><p>"Hmm." Jaskier smiled when he felt Geralt's fingers slip just under the hem of his shirt, calloused hands spread innocently over his waist. "Don't go any lower. I'd hate to scandalize your daughter," he teased softly.</p><p>"I won't," Geralt promised, and Jaskier felt the slight scratch of his stubble against the top of his head as he relaxed against him. "Don't feel pressured to stay if you don't want."</p><p>“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be tonight,” Jaskier assured him softly. He slipped his arms up to drape them over Geralt’s shoulders. “Even if…Ciri’s mother, was it? And her fiancée will be here as well. I’ll be on my best behavior.” He flashed Geralt his award-winning smile, and felt a curl of pride in his chest as the smile on Geralt’s face softened.<br/> <br/>Jaskier felt his heart flip at how beautiful Geralt's eyes were up close. He then realized exactly how close they were. He could feel the puff of Geralt's breath against his lips as his gaze was captured by those beautiful amber eyes. This was the part people usually kissed, right? The thought seemed to cross Geralt's mind too, and oh, he looked so beautiful with a blush on his cheeks as his expression turned unsure. Jaskier's eyes lidded, one hand coming back to tangle loosely in Geralt's hair.</p><p>“Geralt,” he whispered as he pressed closer. “You do know I irrevocably, unashamedly, have feelings for you, correct?”</p><p>“What kind of feelings?” Geralt rumbled, and Jaskier suppressed a shiver as he felt the rumble in his own chest. </p><p>“Gross ones,” Ciri interrupted, making Jaskier yelp and stumble away from Geralt. The teenager had a mischievous grin on her face that didn’t even falter at the death glare that Geralt was sending her. </p><p>Jaskier wheezed and doubled over, a hand on his chest to try to soothe his rabbit-quick heart. “Ciri, don’t sneak up on people like that! You could have killed me, honestly.”</p><p>“What, it wasn’t like you two were in the middle of anything, right?” Ciri asked as she strolled past them to open the fridge. She pulled out the carton of milk and poured herself a large glass. </p><p>Jaskier shared a look with Geralt and smiled weakly as he gave a shrug. He was sure there’d be time later to make it up. For now, Geralt led the way back into the living room.</p><p>“Yen and Triss usually take the loveseat, and Ciri and I sit on the couch,” Geralt explained as he gestured to the furniture. </p><p>“I call the middle!” Ciri cheered as she plopped down in the middle of the couch. “And I can hold the popcorn.”</p><p>Geralt grimaced. “Ciri why don’t you—“</p><p>“No, no this is perfect,” Jaskier assured him. “That way I won’t have to be reaching over your lap for the popcorn.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Geralt asked with a furrowed brow. “I can— hold the popcorn and you two could share.” </p><p>Jaskier almost melted at that. He knew well enough how to read people, and every inch of Geralt was reflecting nervousness, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. His shoulders were squared and held tight, his eyes kept flicking over the couch. He lightly touched Geralt’s shoulder to reassure him as he stepped around to face Ciri. “Ciri, why don’t you sit on the end?” he suggested. “That way if you have to get up for anything, you don’t have to climb over me or your dad.” </p><p>Ciri looked up at him, her green eyes piercing as if judging his soul and deeming whether he was worthy or not. Finally she scooted over to one side and nodded. “Fine, you can sit in the middle then,” she decided. </p><p>“Why thank you, princess,” Jaskier laughed. He turned to Geralt, noting that he looked much more soothed now. “Alright, what do we need to do to get this place ready for our guests?” </p><p>“I need a shower,” Geralt decided.</p><p>Jaskier grinned and leaned in closer to Geralt. “Oh that’s convenient because I just so happen to—“ </p><p>“<em>Please</em> don't finish that sentence,” Ciri groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Ugh, am I going to have to be the third wheel now to everyone?”</p><p>“You don’t even know what I was going to say,” Jaskier protested. </p><p>“I don’t want to know what you were going to say.”</p><p>“Behave, you two,” Geralt warned. “I’ll be back out in fifteen.”</p><p>Ciri and Jaskier waited until there was the telltale sound of the shower running, and then Ciri snorted. “It’s not going to be fifteen minutes. He takes <em>forever</em> in the shower. We should get everything else ready while he’s getting dolled up.” </p><p>Jaskier laughed softly. “Alright, what do you suggest?”</p><p>“Blankets. Lots of them,” Ciri decided. “We have extras in the closet there. Get them out and divide them on the couches, I’ll get the snacks ready.”</p><p>Jaskier gave her a mock salute. “Aye-aye, captain.” </p><p>He went to the closet as directed, finding several blankets and pillows as promised. He dragged all of the blankets out and piled them on the couch and loveseat, making sure to conveniently only put two blankets on the couch so that he and Geralt could wrap up together in one of them. He wondered if that was too ridiculous and obsessive. He stared at the blanket, and then waved it off. No, of course it wasn’t. </p><p>He pulled the coffee table just a bit closer to make it easier for Ciri to reach the snacks, then jumped in surprise when the buzzer rang. He looked at Ciri, who poked her head out of the kitchen. She shrugged and went to the phone to pick it up. “Who is it?”</p><p>A brazen voice shouting through the phone could even be heard from where Jaskier was standing, and Ciri’s face lit up in a grin as she slammed her hand down on the button to open the door. She put the phone back on the hook and unlocked the door. </p><p>“That..didn’t sound like a mother,” Jaskier said hesitantly. “You’re not having other friends over, right?” He had only planned to deal with Ciri for a while, what was he going to do if he had to deal with <em>several</em> teenagers that all were going to be hounding him, was it too late to back out—</p><p>“Knock knock!” came the shout as the door suddenly flew open. Someone that was definitely <em>not</em> a teenager strolled in, lanky at first sight but he was built with lean muscle under his tee, which had some metal band that Jaskier couldn’t parse the name from the logo in its scratchy, twisted design. He had a prominent nose that was crooked in a few spots and dark hair slicked back, showcasing a couple of scars that ran over his right eyebrow. A scruffy beard surrounded a shiteating grin.</p><p>“Help has arrived!” the man announced, toting two cases of beer with him. </p><p>His entrance was so grand that Jaskier almost missed the second man shuffling in after him with a warm smile that faltered as soon as he saw Jaskier. As if suddenly acutely aware of his size, he tried to shrink in on himself subtly as he ducked his head down and closed the door behind himself, even turning the knob so it closed as quietly as possible. He looked almost the definition of “gentle giant”, with the soft pink knitted sweater that he wore and the way he deliberately tried to make himself as non-imposing as possible. It detracted from the gruesome scars that marred half of his face, which the man was trying his best to hide by turning that side away from Jaskier. </p><p>“Hello,” he rumbled, and the first man finally seemed to recognize that it wasn’t just them and Ciri in the room.</p><p>“Who’s this twink?” he asked bluntly. </p><p>“Lambert be nice,” the second man reprimanded gently. He turned to Jaskier and offered a large hand, which Jaskier took and shook gently. “Name’s Eskel. This is Lambert. We’re Geralt’s brothers.”</p><p>“Backup for our favorite niece here,” Lambert explained with a ruffle to Ciri’s hair. “She texted us telling us she needed help to get through movie night now that Geralt has a boyfriend.” He looked Jaskier up and down. “That can’t be you, can it?”</p><p>“It is me, in fact,” Jaskier said with a puff to his chest.</p><p>“No way!” Lambert insisted. “Geralt doesn’t go for twinks.”</p><p>Eskel lightly smacked Lambert’s shoulder before turning back to Jaskier. “Sorry about him. But, uh…you really aren’t Geralt’s usual type.”</p><p>Jaskier felt a flurry of emotions inside. Did he really not look like Geralt’s type? Did that mean Geralt wasn’t actually all that interested in him? Not to mention this was Geralt’s <em>family</em>. He didn’t mind getting to know Ciri with Geralt, but his brothers as well? That was almost too far of a step for a relationship that hadn’t even been past the first date. </p><p>The reality of it all hit him. Not only was he meeting Geralt’s brothers, he was going to be meeting Ciri’s <em>mother</em> and her fiancee. That was almost as bad as Ciri’s friends that would have swarmed him if they came over for movie night. “What, ah, what is his type then?”</p><p>“Crazy, usually. Can and will kill him,” Eskel replied bluntly. "Are you the one that Ciri got kicked out for?”</p><p>"Why yes I am!" Jaskier boasted. "But I will have you know it would have been unnecessary, I enjoy Ciri's company just as much. We even went shopping yesterday." He wrapped his arm around Ciri’s shoulders and Ciri beamed.</p><p>“How much is Geralt paying you to pretend to date him?” Lambert asked. “I’ll pay you double.”</p><p>“You don’t look large enough to pay me double,” Jaskier quipped back with a prominent look down.</p><p>That got a snicker from Lambert, and he set the two cases of beer down on the coffee table. “Don’t knock it ‘till you try it.”</p><p>“<em>Ugh</em>,” Ciri said with a grimace. “You’re all gross.”</p><p>“Sorry princess. Want a beer?” Lambert pulled a keyring out of his pocket, a bottle opener attached. </p><p>“Yes!” Ciri cheered. </p><p>“Is that— she’s only fifteen,” Jaskier sputtered. </p><p>“It’s fine, she only has one with us and it’s barely got any alcohol in it to begin with,” Lambert explained as he plucked a bottle out of the case. </p><p>While Lambert pulled a keyring out of his pocket and used the bottle opener attached to it to open a bottle, Eskel shuffled closer to Jaskier to stand on his right side. </p><p>“Sorry,” Eskel mumbled, his hand scratching over the scars on his cheek. “About the comment earlier. Just took me off guard. Didn’t mean to— imply you weren’t a good fit for Geralt or anything.”</p><p>“Don’t worry about it,” Jaskier assured him. “I’ve gotten far worse.” He smiled as he glanced over Eskel’s outift. “That’s a lovely sweater you’ve got.”</p><p>“Thanks. I, uh, made it myself.”</p><p>“Really?” Jaskier asked, not even having to fake his astonishment. “It looks professional! Is it soft? Can I feel it?” </p><p>“Uh. Sure.” Eskel held his arm out, and Jaskier gasped as he felt over the soft fabric.</p><p>“Oh that’s amazing! You really did an excellent job of knitting it, it’s so smooth and even.”</p><p>Even with Eskel’s face turned away as it was, the flush rising up to his cheeks was still visible. “Thanks. I like knitting. It’s calming. ‘Cause of the repetitiveness.”</p><p>Finally the door to the bathroom opened, and Geralt stepped out with a grimace. He was dressed in more casual clothes, though his hair was still soaked and he ruffled it with the towel. “Ugh, I thought I heard you two.”</p><p>“Damn right you did!” Lambert said proudly. He slung an arm around Jaskier’s shoulders and jostled him a bit. “Is this twink yours?”</p><p>“Don’t call him a twink. He’s my, er..” Geralt and Jaskier shared an uncertain look. They had just had a meaningful conversation about what they wanted and whether they could handle something more, but they hadn’t really put a label on it.</p><p>“I’m his ‘maybe, we’ll see’,” Jaskier decided. “We haven’t quite figured it out yet. Yesterday was our first date.”</p><p>“And you’re having him over for movie night?” Lambert asked, incredulous. </p><p>“Yes, and I don’t remember inviting you two,” Geralt said pointedly. </p><p>“Ciri asked us to come over,” Eskel spoke up. “Said she didn’t want to be third wheel to two couples.”</p><p>“So we’re here to even the field, one single guy for each couple,” Lambert explained. He flopped down on one end of the couch, his arms spread wide across the back. Ciri grinned and sat down in the middle, and Eskel sat down on her other side. Geralt sighed and looked at Jaskier. </p><p>“I’ll get some cushions, do you mind sitting on the floor?” he asked.</p><p>“Got room for one more person right here,” Lambert said, patting the space between him and Ciri. </p><p>“I’ll— sit on the floor with Geralt, thank you,” Jaskier said with a poorly hidden grimace. </p><p>“Y’sure? I can sit on the floor,“ Eskel offered, but Ciri threw her arms around him to keep him in place. </p><p>“No! I want to sit next to you!” she insisted. </p><p>Eskel paused, looking like he was just barely holding back panic at not knowing what to do with a teenager clinging to him. “Okay. Guess I’ll…stay here then.” </p><p>“Hey I’m the one that gave you beer, where’s my hug?” Lambert teased, and Ciri laughed and moved to hug him too. </p><p>Geralt caught Jaskier’s eye and gestured with his head to the bedroom. “Come on.” He led Jaskier into the bedroom, and Jaskier closed the door behind them. Geralt gave him a confused look, but it quickly disappeared into worry when Jaskier’s polite and confident smile instantly broke as he wheezed and doubled over. </p><p>“Geralt I can’t do this,” he whispered, running his fingers through his hair. He started to pace as Geralt sat down on the edge of the bed. “This is— I’m meeting your <em>family</em>! Already! We haven’t even been on the second date! I’m not— I don’t know if I can handle an entire night like this.” </p><p>“Sit down,” Geralt said, grabbing hold of Jaskier’s hand and tugging on it until Jaskier sat down on the edge of the bed with him. Jaskier’s leg still bounced. “You’ll be okay. Do you want to leave?"</p><p>“No I want to be here with you and Ciri and watch a movie. But I just– I wasn’t expecting your brothers to show up too!” Jaskier hissed. “Your— ex-wife and her fiancée, that’s not bad, but those two <em>and</em> your brothers?” </p><p>“I wasn’t expecting them either,” Geralt said with a sigh. He wrapped his arm around Jaskier’s shoulders and pulled him closer to his side. “I can kick them out.” </p><p>“No,” Jaskier said. He sighed and rested his head on Geralt’s shoulder. “They’re your brothers, and Ciri wants them to be here. I’m just— nervous. I don’t think Lambert likes me.” </p><p>“Lambert’s crude, but he’s not a bad guy,” Geralt assured him. “If he didn’t like you, you’d have been in a fight by now.” </p><p>“Is that how his nose got so—“ Jaskier gestured to his own nose.</p><p>Geralt snickered. “Yeah. He’s gotten in bigger fights than he can handle too many times. He’s rough, but you learn to tolerate him.” </p><p>“That’s not very reassuring.” </p><p>“I know.” Geralt rubbed Jaskier’s back in slow circles to calm him. “Stay in here for a minute. Get your head back on your shoulders and breathe. I’ll get everything set up in the living room. Come out when you’re ready.” </p><p>Jaskier took a deep breath and slowly hissed it out. “Okay.” </p><p>Geralt smiled at him, hesitating for a moment before he leaned in and pressed a light, almost shy, kiss to Jaskier’s temple. “Take your time,” he whispered before standing to gather up all of the pillows and take them out of the room.</p><p>A moment later Jaskier heard the low timbre of Geralt’s voice even through the closed door, quickly followed by Lambert’s sharp voice grumbling about something. He sighed and smiled gently as he clenched his hands into fists and released them. He just needed a moment. It’d be okay. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment/kudos if you liked it, I thrive off of validation and it makes the creative juice go</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>